Reverie
by Wintreaux
Summary: "When I see something I want I go for it until it's mine, Betty Cooper." She felt the dark and dangerous serpent hiss in her ear. She knew it was bad, she knew this was all bad but damn, why did it make her feel so good? - AU - OOC - Bughead -
1. Betty Cooper

Reverie

Perfect, she hated that word. It was a popular word used to describe herself, through the eyes of her peers. They thought she was perfect, they expected her to be perfect. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect porcelain skin, exemplary grades, and a body that models would die for. She was the typical girl next door, she hated that phrase.

Betty pulled the ponytail on her head tighter, as she looked herself over in the mirror. Nothing about her screamed sexy or beautiful, just pretty and cute. Her mother preferred her that way, she says she had enough of her daughters feeling sexier than they were, running off and getting pregnant. Betty knew that was a direct jab at Polly but decided to ignore it, life was simpler when you didn't anger Alice Cooper.

The blonde female heard the familiar noise of a car horn sounding off outside and smiled. Grabbing her purse –something Veronica insisted she carries instead of a backpack, she ran down the stairs ever so grateful her mother had already left for work and met her friends outside. In the car was her best friend since forever, Veronica Lodge, her boyfriend Archie Andrews, and their mutual friend Kevin Keller. An odd ragtag group of friends, but it worked for her.

They were her only form of normalcy in this hell she called a life.

Jumping into the passenger seat, parallel to Veronica who decided to drive her drop top to school today. Archie and Kevin taking up majority of the seat in the back the group turned on the radio. "How was your weekend, V?"

Veronica smiled widely, "Amazing," she sang, "Since mom felt so bad for last minute ditching me, she sent over the entire crew from Amy's Nail and Hair, and I have never felt so pampered in my life. Ten hours of amazingness."

Betty smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "How about you two?"

Archie leaned forward and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, then fell back into his seat, "I had a great weekend. Dad bought tickets for Kev and I to join him and Officer Keller at the arena all weekend." He smirked as he and Kevin started to play spar, "Punching, hits, and kicks," he said as he mocked, "It was dope."

"Remind me to thank your dad again, I have never been around so much testosterone at once." The group laughed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the school, all jumping out and walking inside together like every day. Thankfully, all their lockers were nearby, if not beside each other. "This weekend, mom is talking about traveling down South to our cottage." Archie shot Veronica a look Betty couldn't read, "South? Like where the snakes live?" Veronica shrugged, "A little further down."

"Wasn't there a flash flood down South, though? Isn't everything almost completely underwater?"

Archie chuckled, "Good. I hear snakes can't float. Let them drown."

"No. But we can swim."

There was a change in the atmosphere, as the rough grizzly voice sounded off. It sent goosebumps up and down her arms and made the hair on the back of her neck stand. It was as if the air got thick, and everyone stopped breathing. Who was this guy?

"Yeah? How unfortunate," Archie challenged back. Annoyed at the guy who dared to fight back. "For you," the handsome stranger glared back at the copper headed male.

Veronica stepped forward, having seen the leather jacket he wore proudly, "Archie…it's okay. Chill." The stranger smirked, "Yeah…Archie," he mocked. Archie maneuvered away from Veronica, not liking the fact his manhood had been challenged. Who was this guy to come into his school and act as if he ran things? Archie squared his shoulders.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

The dark male narrowed his eyes, "The man you wish you could be." Archie clenched his fists and winded backwards, throwing his fist in the direction of the strangers face. However, too slow, the leather jacket clad male dodged his hit, gripped Archie's collar shoving him backwards into the lockers before winded his head back and colliding his forehead below Archie's eye.

The letterman jacket teen fell to the ground in a heap. Veronica and Betty rushing to his aid, Veronica reaching first. Betty stared at the retreating male's figure as he walked on like nothing had happened and watched as Kevin stood in shock. What had just happened?

 _Elizabeth Cooper please come down to Principal Weatherbee's office, I repeat, Elizabeth Cooper to the Principal's office._

Betty looked at her boyfriend who lay on the cold tiled floor, in a heap of embarrassment and defeat and her best friend who cradled his head and assured him no one saw. She seemed like an outsider looking in, "I have to go." They only nodded, "We'll see you at lunch," Veronica promised. Betty stood to her feet and said bye to Kevin.

"What did you do?"

Betty shrugged, "It's probably just them telling me they forgot to mail my principal award over the weekend and I can just come collect it now." Kevin nodded his head in agreement, that sounded likely.

Truthfully, Betty did get the award. Her mother made a big fuss about it, stating she was happy for the award but was thoroughly disappointed that it was another juvenile award and not something worthy of being framed in the walkway for everyone to see. Betty just gave a tight-lipped smile and walked away stating she would try harder next time.

So, Betty found her heart beating ten times faster than normal when she entered the office of Principal Weatherbee and found him not by himself, but accompanied by a certain leather jacket clothed male, wearing the same stupid beanie from earlier. She couldn't help the scowl on her face when she made eye contact with the male. The large vibrant green snake embellished on his jacket wasn't hard to see, and she knew from the start she wanted nothing to do with the guy. His people and her people did not mix, she was goody-two shoe. He was bad news.

"Ah, Miss. Cooper, meet our newest student. Jughead Jones."


	2. Jughead Jones

Reverie

"Excuse me? This has to be a mistake. I'm so busy, with the River Vixens, and prom committee. I have so much going on Principal Weatherbee, with all due respect I don't think I can handle being a tour guide and mentor for a week."

Betty felt her heart racing, in what world did people think it was ok to volunteer others for things? Weatherbee's reasoning being she was the 'perfect' student for the job, and he didn't entrust anyone as much as her. He knew she'd get the job done. She could almost pull her hair out at that. She had so much going on in her own life, so much going on at home, she didn't need to add babysitting a stubborn Serpent to her list.

Principal Weatherbee gestured for Betty to sit, and although she very much rather stand and not be side-by-side to a Serpent, she didn't take to disobeying her elders kindly so she sat. Inching as much as possible away from the smirking guy beside her. "Miss. Cooper, I can promise you that this will be a breeze. You're so talented, I'm sure you have an organizer or something of the sorts with you, Mr. Jones can shadow you and you won't even know he's there. Do it for the community, do it for the Southside, help them in their time of need. I'm sure you heard about the flash flood?"

The meek blonde just nodded her head. It was so like this man to use guilt to get what he wanted, she had seen him do it many times before when it came to board meetings. She should've known better, "Fine. I'll do it."

The balding man clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Fantastic! This will look remarkable on your transcripts, Betty. You won't regret this, that's a promise." She regretted it already.

He handed over Jughead's papers and showed her which sheet would be his timetable, "These are his classes for the next semester, if you could just show him-" Betty stopped the man from talking, "I got it, sir. You gave me the job, I'll get it done." She collected the papers before standing to her feet. She watched him gesture to the quiet male beside her to follow. She rolled her eyes, she wondered just how easily she could get out of this.

"Make me proud, my star student!" She heard the enthusiastic man yell out as she walked out with her shadow following. She could only roll her eyes.

Betty took them around a few corridors before abruptly turning around, nearly bumping into the quiet man who still hadn't lost his smirk. She nearly scowled at how smug he was about the entire situation. "Look," she started, "I know you probably don't want to be here just as much as I don't. I don't know why that man thinks he can just spring things up on people, but here's the deal. I'll show you your classes, although I doubt you'll even go to them," she remarked, "But it's the kind thing to do. Then, we'll go our separate ways. Let's don't and say we did. Deal?"

The dark-haired male's smirk only widened.

"Are you pretending you're hard of hearing or something? Because I know you aren't. I saw you react when you head-butt my boyfriend."

Jughead leaned against the row of lockers coolly, "That was your boyfriend, huh?" He questioned. Betty felt the air tickle her skin when he spoke. His voice was smooth, almost like silk and she didn't understand how someone so bad, so criminal, could possess such a demanding yet cool voice. She stood her ground, arms folded over her pastel pink sweater, "Yes. That is," she emphasized, "My boyfriend. I don't appreciate what you did, by the way."

He chuckled, and she swore she never heard such a sound before, "Well, as someone looking in from the outside, seemed to me that pretty black-haired girl was his girlfriend." Betty unfolded her arms stubbornly only to fold them again, how dare he? No one asked for his opinion. "No one asked for your opinion, you're just a stupid snake who happened to have the privilege-"

She was cut off by a swift wind before she could continue. Jughead had swiftly crossed the hall and pinned her back up against the lockers behind her, feeling the cool metal of the lockers digging into her back she bit her lower lip, turning the pink flesh white. "Don't," he growled lowly into her ear, "Don't ever speak to me like that, again." Betty felt her heart racing, what had just happened? In the span of thirty seconds she went from feeling on top to cowering.

"You don't know me," he roughly whispered in her ear, making the hairs on her neck stand. He grinded his body into hers and heard a soft like mewl escape her lips. He knew he had an effect on the vulnerable blonde, but she had one on him too. "If I remembered correctly, we had a tour to be going on?" He stated more than questioned. Betty only nodded her head subtly, afraid to speak. Jughead looked down at the girl in front of him and saw the fear in her eyes, the apprehension clouded her clear blue eyes and he could only smirk. She'd be where he wanted her, soon enough.

He placed the thumb of his hand that wasn't caging her in, on her lower lip and pulled it from between her teeth. "Don't do that," he commanded with a hungry look in his eyes. She dared to look up at him and nearly looked back down immediately when the forcefulness of his stare locked her eyes. "I have a boyfriend," she stated in vain. He chuckled, a noise that brought knots to her stomach, "And I have a motorcycle. I don't see your point, Betts?"

"He'll come after you."

The stupid smirk she despised already came back to his face, "So much confidence in the guy who took a beating to my head this morning. Would you really be such a horrible girlfriend to sentence him to another fight with me?" He taunted. Betty only looked away and closed her eyes, "When I see something I want, I go for it until it's mine, Betty Cooper. And right now, I want you." She felt the dark and dangerous serpent hiss in her ear.

She knew it was bad, she knew this was all bad. But damn, why did it make her feel so good?

* * *

 **Leave a review, please! Any feedback, is good feedback!**


	3. Trapped In The Closet

Reverie

"I can't believe such scum could do this to you," she panted as she hurriedly pulled the tight blue polo over the head of star quarterback Archie Andrews head. Her flawlessly manicured nails trailing down his chest, leaving a faint red scratch in its wake. She pouted her perfectly plumped red lips, "Archikins. We need to do something," she whined. Archie shoved her backwards against the wall of the janitor closet. With such limited light, they could barely make out the other's facials, but Archie's body always knew when Veronica was pouting.

He felt the throbbing in his pants intensify. "It's okay, Roni. He'll get what's coming to him, baby. It'll all be fine in time," he promised as he left wet kisses from her chin down to her collarbone, slightly sucking and nibbling on the area. Veronica purred in his ear and let her nails scratch his back messily. Oh, how she wished so many times a day that she could mark him. Publicly make him hers. Nothing made her happier than that thought.

The fervent girl struggled against his belt buckle, "We have less than ten minutes, Archikins. Time is of the essence," she wore a wicked grin. Archie smirked, the swell under his eye paining him as he did so. "Then let's start, shall we?" He undid the rest of his belt and let his worn jeans pool around his ankles.

These moments were always the best for him, this is when he felt the most alive. When he was locked in a broom closet, in the middle of a school day with someone who he shouldn't be touching like this. Veronica lit a fire in him that he hadn't felt with anyone else, not even Betty. Betty was normal, Betty was practical. She was what everyone thought he would marry and live in a white picket fenced house with. She wasn't what he desired.

Archie felt his knees shake with every pump Veronica made along his hardened length. "Oh, someone's already ready for me," she whispered in his ear. "I guess time really is of the essence." She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt Archie place his wide palms on the underside of her thighs, gripping her ass as he hoisted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She guided him inside of her, pushing her lace panties to the side.

She gasped at the initial thrust, and felt her head fall to his neck. She could never get over how full Archie made her feel. He was the best she had ever had, and she didn't like the thought of sharing him with her best friend, but she knew momentarily that was her only option. She bit the skin on his shoulder as he picked up the pace and roughly slammed himself inside of her. With each rough thrust her walls clenching around his cock tighter, and tighter. Bringing Archie closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Archie…yes," she whimpered as she felt the bruising grip on her thighs tighten. She struggled to meet his thrusts, bringing her body up and down attempting to match his pace. The angle he was at, was perfectly hitting her in the right spot and she knew they would beat ten minutes without a doubt.

She threw her head back and listened to the growl that escaped his lips, "Roni…" he grunted. "Cum for me, baby." She nodded her head as she placed a hand on the wall behind her and let herself go. Her juices milking his dick. Archie groaned at the feel, and let himself become undone. Spilling himself inside her warmth. He took a last thrust before letting himself fall out of her. His head falling into the crook of her neck as he regained his breath.

"I fucking love you, Archikins."

"I love you too, Roni."

Betty sat at the large blue round table in the middle of the cafeteria. As her friends enthusiastically spoke around her, she pushed around the food on her plate as she thought about this morning, just her luck. She'd been a good girl, she'd buy all her friends and family gifts on their birthdays and holidays, she helped the elderly on the weekend. What did she do to deserve this?

"B, what do you think?"

The dazed blonde looked up suddenly, her train of thought broken. "Huh?" Veronica rolled her eyes playfully, "I was saying, we should all do a movie night at my house this Friday. Before I have to go away to my cottage." Betty looked around at the table of friends, majority of these people she didn't even like. Like Chuck and Reggie, they were just here because Archie was here.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

Veronica reached out and touched Betty's arm, "Are you okay, Betty? You look like you've seen a ghost." Betty just shrugged her shoulders, "It's just this tour guide thing, its just such bad luck." Archie threw an arm around Betty's shoulders, "Well babe, you need to learn to say no to people. You're too nice for your own good." Betty sighed and rolled her eyes as if she didn't already know this.

"I thought that's why you loved me." She teased.

He smirked and poked her nose, "That and many more reasons." He teased back. He could see Veronica scowling behind Betty's head. He'd have to make it up to her later on that night.

Suddenly a shadow over casted the table, and the cafeteria got quiet. Betty felt her stomach drop, she knew who it was. She had the same knotting feeling in her stomach from earlier and she didn't understand why he couldn't just leave her alone. "Hey, tour guide." He said in his normal husky tone.

Archie stood to his feet, "What do you need, Snake?" Jughead chuckled as he admired Archie's shiner. "Nice, cheek. Next time you should watch a YouTube tutorial before you attempt to wear make-up."

The ginger-haired male felt his nostrils flaring. He didn't understand how this creep, this criminal, had such an effect on him but it was annoying. "Listen, asshole. You're not wanted around here; my girl isn't going anywhere with you. So, you can see yourself out of our personal space." Jughead felt his jaw tick at the territorial roll the jock played. For some reason, hearing the timid blonde being claimed by someone who wasn't him, annoyed him.

He decided he'd cause a scene then, "Why don't you take your make-up and head to the bathroom to cover up the hickey on your neck." He stated loudly. He knew that the mark could've been from anything, but if it was in fact a hickey he knew Betty hadn't given it to him. It wasn't there in the morning, and Betty had been with him all day up until this point. There was no time for her to do it.

That, and the fact the male was now stuttering. "It's-It's not a hickey, dude!" Betty stood to her feet, "What the hell, Arch? What is that?" She said now noticing the bruising mark on his neck. Archie rolled his eyes and grabbed his letterman jacket, "Its nothing. I was lifting weights on free period, it slipped and I got hit. Leave it alone," he shrugged his jacket back on. "I'll catch you after you're done playing tour guide for this idiot."

Jughead would've attacked him again, but he got what he wanted, the idiot was leaving. Archie pulled her into a passionate kiss purposely marking his property before leaving. Reggie and Chuck following. "I'll catch you later, B. We'll talk more about this," Veronica said before kissing Betty's cheek and running off.

Betty stood there quietly, unsure of what to do. Did Jughead even need her? Was he just trying to be a dick? She rolled her eyes and made to move around him, only for him to grab her by the arm. The heat radiating between them firing up her arm at his touch, "Whoa there, Juliet. We have a tour to continue," he stated with a slick grin.

* * *

 **Review please! Any feedback is good feedback!**


	4. River Vixens

Reverie

"Where's Veronica?"

Nearing the ending of the day the skies started to cry as the clouds rolled over the town of Riverdale. The last bell rang, signalling the end of the day and as the students of Riverdale High exited classrooms, excited chatter filling the halls, Betty found herself looking for her best friend. She desperately needed to speak to her.

After the crazy day she had trying to avoid a certain Serpent, and feeling exhausted from babying her boyfriend who couldn't stop himself from badmouthing said Serpent. She just really needed the comfort of her best friend. "I'm not sure. After lunch, she told me she had to run home quickly but she'd be back for Vixen practice this evening." Betty frowned at Kevin. It was as if she barely seen the black-haired girl today.

"Alright, thanks. I'll talk to you later."

After saying goodbye to Kevin, the blonde female made her way down the clearing hallways. She had Vixen practice for two hours, and needed to clear her head. Practice was always the best place for her to do that. She had a love-hate relationship with Cheryl Blossom. In the beginning of high school, they hated each other, despised each other to the core. Cheryl was just another privileged student who thought the world revolved around she and her brother. Betty was just another uppity two-shoe who thought she was better than everyone.

When Cheryl saw her try out to be a River Vixen she thought it was a joke. She clearly didn't think she could qualify for the team? Though, when tryouts came around and Betty was one of the best dancers on the floor, and the best tumbler, Cheryl felt herself biting her tongue. How dare this grade-grubber have such flawless form. It was unanimous when she was voted on the team. She'd been on the team ever since.

Then she became best friend with Veronica Lodge, and although Veronica wasn't as good a dancer and wasn't a stellar tumbler, she still was rich and beautiful, just Cheryl's type.

"You're late."

Betty looked up at the striking red-haired female, "What do you mean? It's two-thirty, I'm just on time." Cheryl folded her arms, "Exactly. If you're on time, you're late. As my co-captain, I need you here early. You should already know this, Betty." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. Well, I'm here now and not even half the team is. Just tell me what we're going over today," Betty rolled her eyes as she placed her duffle bag on the bleachers and tightened her ponytail. Cheryl gasped, "Have you not even been reading my emails, Betty? What's the point in you being my co-captain if you're not completing your duties?"

Rubbing her palms over her face she sighed, "Alright, well I'm assuming since we have a competition coming up in less than a month I'll be teaching the choreo today?" Cheryl threw her hands up in the air, her long red hair flying as she did so, "Well, duh Betty! I mean for crying out loud, we can't compete without choreography." The flustered blonde stood to her feet, "Okay, well I'm going to get the CD ready," anything to get away from Cheryl.

Betty wiped the sweat from her brow, practice was half complete and she felt the burn from the lack of exercise over the weekend. She so badly needed to have a consistent workout regime so things like this didn't happen. She looked behind her at the females who were too trying to catch their breath. Most of them had caught on, but there were still a few stragglers.

True to her word, Veronica had come back. A few minutes late, but she had made it and withstood a Cheryl lecture. She gave Betty a smile before getting into formation and learning the dance. Now, on a break, Betty took this time to corner Veronica in the locker rooms.

"Where did you go after lunch? I felt like I didn't see you at all today."

Veronica only laughed, "Yeah, that's because you were busy playing tourist guide." Betty rolled her eyes at her friends teasing, "Please, don't V. I've had enough of reptiles for one day. I'm so annoyed at Weatherbee for making me do this."

Closing the locker in front of her, Veronica raised an eyebrow, "He didn't make you, Betts. You could've said no," she pointed out. "You know I have a problem, Veronica. I hate letting people down." Veronica placed a hand on Betty's cheek in a mocking manner and taunted, "And that's why you're just so damn sweet."

Swatting her hand away, Betty picked up her towel and wiped her face, "We need to go back, the girls need all the time they can get. Lord know you do too." The raven-haired girl scoffed and shoved her friend playfully, "I do not! I am a beautiful dancer. I'm Latina, it's in my blood." Betty shrugged, "I think it skips generations then, I know Hermione is but you? I don't know about that."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go tour guide."

Upon exiting the locker rooms, Betty felt the hair on her neck stand. She had that stalkerish feeling in her gut again, and she couldn't get rid of it. She looked around on the floor at all the females stretching or socializing and shook her head. She was being paranoid.

About to call off the break, she heard Cheryl scowl, "What the hell is that doing here?" Betty turned to look at what Cheryl was and felt her heart sink, "What the hell?" She whispered to herself. Sat on the top of the bleachers at the very back was the same Serpent she wanted to avoid. His intimidating eyes locked on her the entire time. She suddenly felt self-conscious and pulled at the sleeves on her shirt.

"It's a closed practice!" She heard the red-head yell. He didn't move. "Are snakes deaf?"

Betty stood to attention and looked at Cheryl, "I'll go. Let me talk to him. Give me a minute." Cheryl twisted her face into disgust, "Careful, Betts. Snakes bite." Betty rolled her eyes at the theatrics everyone had and all the bad snake jokes she heard since school started.

The blonde sighed as she turned around and made her way towards the smirking serpent. She avoided eye contact the entire way, afraid she would slip and fall and embarrass herself in front of him. "Couldn't stay away?"

She scoffed, her mouth hanging, "You're the one stalking me, Jughead. I'm at practice, why are you even here?" She hissed at him quietly. She didn't want her teammates to know she was on first name basis with the guy. He folded his arms, "I was going home. I heard music. I came. It's really that simple, Betts." She squinted her eyes, "You need to leave, this is a closed practice."

He only nodded his head, "So I've heard. Your little enthusiastic friend over there," he gestured to Cheryl who was scowling at him but then moved on to continue the dance Betty was teaching, "She shouted at me for some reason." Betty folded her arms, "Because you shouldn't be here, Jughead. You need to go, now." His smirk only widened, "I think I'll stay. There's no law stating I can't be here right now."

Having had enough of his smugness Betty stepped closer to him, now standing directly in front of him, "Now is not the time to be smug, asshole. I don't want you here. You need to go, I don't know why you keep following me around or why you insist on making my life a living hell but-" She was cut off by a stream of heat that ran through her legs and into her core.

She looked down as Jughead unfolded his arms and placed his hands on the back of her thighs pulling her closer to him and in between his legs. Running his palms up the back of her thighs. Betty quickly jumped back, almost tumbling down the bleachers. She adjusted her shorts and glared at him, "Stop it. This is not appropriate, and you know it. I have a boyfriend, please respect that."

Jughead scowled, he loved the challenge Betty proved to be but sometimes when he wanted nothing more than to have his way with her, she was the most annoying thing on this planet when she rejected him. He knew he would have to be patient, he couldn't have her yet. He liked to play with his food before devouring it anyway.

"Enough of the boyfriend talk. I've only been around for one day and I already know that relationship is void and filled with nothing besides expectations and comfort. Drop this act, and drop it soon Betty. I'll have you one way or another," he promised as he stood to his feet. "I'll go this time, but next time, it'll be you begging me to stay." She rolled her eyes at him before turning to leave, she had enough of him for one day and his cologne was making her head spin.

Before she could get too far, she heard him call out, "You look sexy in your little short shorts by the way!"

She blushed hard.

* * *

 **Four reviews until the next post!**


	5. Karma

Reverie

"I'm glad your eye is doing better," Betty said softly as she touched her boyfriend's cheek. She would never tell him, but he did take a beating to his body and to his ego. She knew he was beating himself up over it still. "Although, the battle scar did look sexy," she teased.

Archie rolled his eyes and leapt off the counter top, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Betts." Opening the large stainless-steel fridge, he pulled a beer from it and popped the cap open. "I still can't believe I let a Snake do this to me. He got a lucky shot," he told himself more than to his girlfriend. "But, he'll get what's coming to him. I got Chuck and the guys cooking up something real nice for that Serpent."

Betty narrowed her eyes, "Arch…are you sure this is what you want to do? It's not worth it."

"What do you mean, Betty?! Yes, it is worth it, look at my face!" He pointed towards the faint bruise on his cheek, "I see this every morning when I wake up. It is going to be so worth it when I finally get to so him bleeding and beaten."

She didn't know who this guy was. Archie had never been so violent against anyone, not that she remembered, so she didn't understand where this anger and violence came from now. It couldn't be just because Jughead was from the Southside. It had to be something more. "What's going on, Arch? Why are you so angry?"

Archie ran a hand over his face as he placed his half empty bottle on the counter, "I don't know, Betty. There's just…there's just a lot going on at home. I guess." Archie couldn't find it in himself to tell her the truth. It was once in a while Archie found himself feeling guilty for lying to Betty, for cheating on her. Though, he never could bring himself to.

Betty was more of a safety net for him, he knew that sounded horrible but it was true. He loved her in the beginning, he loved everything about her. He had felt like the luckiest man in the world to be dating his childhood best friend, and his confidant. Then, Veronica moved to Riverdale and the three of them became the best of friends, and he saw things in Veronica that he desired, things he noticed Betty never could possess.

He kept his lust and desire buried because he knew Veronica was Betty's best friend, he didn't want to upset Veronica. But after a while he noticed the glances and the hugs that lasted too long, and he knew from then she desired him too. Betty was never the wiser.

They were horrible people for doing it, they were horrible for not just telling the truth and sparing so many friendships and feelings, but once they started sneaking around they both agreed it was much more fun. They didn't want to ruin this, and Archie selfishly didn't want to lose Betty.

"What do you mean? Is something going on with your dad?"

Archie shrugged his shoulders, "I guess. He's been dating around again, I mean I don't mind him finding happiness, but with one girl. Not with multiple." Archie winced as the words left his mouth, the irony wasn't lost on him.

Betty frowned, "I'm sure he'll realize what he's doing is wrong, Arch. Don't worry, it's not up to you to baby him. Cheaters never prosper and he'll figure that out soon enough. Karma is real, and she takes her job seriously."

The ginger nodded his head, "We should get back into the living room before everyone realizes we been gone for nearly forever." Betty nodded her head, her ponytail bouncing, "You're right."

Everyone had gathered at Betty's house, her parents were working extra late that night so she took advantage of the empty house and invited Veronica, Kevin, and her boyfriend. She took solace in their company. "Welcome back, love birds."

Betty grinned at Kevin, "What did we miss?" She asked jumping on the beanbag chair she pulled from her room. "Nothing, just the typical killing scene of a scary movie." She looked up to Veronica who was sitting beside Archie and smiled, "Well good."

Kevin passed the blonde the bowl of popcorn, "I been meaning to ask, Betts. How has it been working with the Snake for the past three days?" Betty tensed at the mention of Jughead.

It had been nearly impossible to get rid of him the first day they met, and the second day hadn't been any better. Though, today she barely saw him, she seen him in the beginning of the day in the parking lot leaning against his motorcycle, again looking at her as if no one else was around, after that he disappeared. She found herself looking over her shoulder constantly checking to see if he was around.

She kind of missed him. She'd never say that out loud though.

"I don't know…" She trailed off, "He was a pain in the beginning, now he's doing his own thing. It's better now."

Archie butted in, "Well, I'm glad the week is almost up. Now you don't have to be around him, and he can go back to the gutters he came from." He scowled. Veronica giggled, "We don't want them here anyway. They lower the property value of the place. And I swear they multiple every day."

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders, "Many of them had to transfer, the flood ruined a lot down South."

"Good."

Archie sounded bitter.

"Has he tried to sell you drugs, or like offer you tattoo prices?" Kevin asked curiously. Betty couldn't help but laugh, "No, Kev. I really don't think he's like that…" she trailed off, instantly regretting it. "What do you mean? Do you like him or something are you guys friends? Of course, he's like that. Have you not seen his arms? They're filled with tattoos! I'm sure he does drugs on his spare time too."

Betty looked at Veronica, "V, you came from New York, you should know better." Veronica only rolled her eyes, "I know a druggie when I see one. Besides, I heard he was nineteen." Betty narrowed her eyes, "Why would he be nineteen?"

The black-haired female through her arms up as if it wasn't obvious, "Because he flunked twelfth grade, Betty. This is his second shot at it. Only a druggie would flunk." She folded her arms and turned back to the TV, "I'll ask him."

"You think he'll tell you the truth?" Archie questioned. Betty thought to herself for a minute, Jughead had no reason to lie and he had been brutally honest with her throughout each encounter they had together. So, she pursed her lips and raised her chin with confidence as she replied.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Five reviews until the next one!**


	6. The Library

Reverie

"You like me."

Betty's head snapped sharply towards the taunting voice that spoke. She narrowed her eyes accusingly, "I do not. Stop dreaming aloud." Jughead perched his foot up on the wooden chair in front of him, his green eyes looking Betty up and down almost lustfully, "Yeah, you do," he smirked, "If you didn't like me, you wouldn't be here right now."

She paused as she thought about his words. He wasn't wrong, she had no reason to actually be here with him right now. She had finished tour guiding on Friday, and though it was now the following Monday and Weatherbee had given her the 'thank you for doing this' speech, she still found herself in an empty library with the most notorious student at Riverdale High. Why was she here?

"I just have a lot of studying to do. I don't want to leave."

He shrugged his shoulders, the leather of his jacket making an eerie noise as it rubbed together. "You don't have to make excuses to hang out with me, Betts. All you have to do is ask," he smirked as he leaned over and placed a finger under chin lovingly, "I'll always say yes to you."

The blonde felt her heart speed up at the proclamation. She found it hard to concentrate on her homework suddenly. Over the weekend, Veronica had left to her cottage and had no cell reception so she couldn't speak to her and Kevin and Archie had gone to another wrestling match so she found herself alone with her thoughts. Though, her thoughts kept traveling back to a certain dark-haired male and she found herself less lonely than she thought.

"You make it seem like I can just waltz right up to you and ask for your time," she chortled, "You're not an open book, Jughead Jones. You elicit fear into people." Jughead watched her as she spoke. He always loved the feeling of being feared, people didn't mess with him that way, he hated to have to beat people up but sometimes he had to. Archie being a very good example of that. He didn't start that fight, the ginger did.

The thought of Betty being scared of him though, that wasn't a thought he enjoyed. She didn't have any reason to fear when it came to him. He'd never hurt her. "Do I..." he struggled to find his words, "Do I scare you?"

Betty was taken back by his question, he sounded vulnerable and concerned. Those weren't emotions she had ever thought he possessed so to hear him sound like a lost puppy was something that caught her completely off guard. If this was a week ago, she would've answered in a heartbeat with the answer everyone expected. Though, after being around him for five days she felt quite comfortable. Comfortable enough to have her back turned to him and not be on guard.

"No."

His shoulders sagged and he relaxed. "Good."

"I don't know you."

"What do you mean?" If he was surprised by her sudden outburst he didn't show it. Betty shrugged, "I've been around you for all of five days and I know nothing about you aside from the fact your name is Jughead Jones and you're a Serpent."

Jughead narrowed his eyes as he climbed off the table he was sitting on to sit in the wooden chair beside the blonde. He sagged into the chair and his legs took a widen stance, "What do you want to know, Betty?"

She bit on her lip and watched as his knuckles clenched. She watched him as his eyes traveled downwards to her mouth and struggled to look back into her eyes, "Don't," he started as he reached out and placed his index finger onto her lower lip, "Don't do that," he said in a rough voice as he pulled at her soft pink lip until it was released from her teeth.

"How old are you?"

Jughead looked at the innocent girl in front of him in surprise, "What do you mean?" She chuckled almost sarcastically, "Really? I mean, how old are you Jughead?" He relaxed in his chair once more and answered her question, "Nineteen."

Her eyes opened slightly wider at his proclamation, "So the then it's true…" she said unsure of herself. "What?" She shrugged her shoulders again, "The rumours. They said you flunked, so you had to stay behind."

Jughead rolled his eyes and gripped the arms of his chair, he was over people talking about him like he wasn't just as human as them. The kids in this school were ruthless idiots who had not enough brain cells in their mind to have their own thoughts, they all recycled each other's garbage rumours for their pleasure and it annoyed him to no end. That's why he lone wolfed it, aside from his gang. "No."

Betty raised an eyebrow and turned her body towards him, "Then what is it? I'm eighteen, my birthday passed a few weeks ago. Why are you nineteen?" He just chuckled at her question, "Why are you laughing, what's funny?"

"Well I'm nineteen because I was born in nineteen-ninety-eight," he answered teasingly. Betty rolled her eyes as she shoved his shoulder playfully, "No, Juggie," her eyes widened and at the slip up of the nickname. Jughead smirked, "Juggie?" She covered her face embarrassed at the slip and groaned, "It was an accident," she said into her palms, "I meant to say Jughead and idiot," she excused, "Slip of the tongue."

"I like it," he admitted easing her embarrassment. "If only you can call me it," he winked.

Betty groaned and let her head fall forwards, "Kill me now." Jughead chuckled in amusement and decided to switch gears, "Where's your boy toy?" Betty lifted her head almost immediately and looked away from Jughead.

Truthfully, she had no idea where Archie was. He said he was going to football practice and that he would see her after school, though after Vixen practice she waited for him in the quad for a half hour and when he didn't arrive she decided to go find him herself. Turns out, according to Reggie, there was no practice today. She was confused and didn't know where to turn. Kevin had already left for the day and Veronica never came to school, she couldn't ask either of them. So, she was left in her Vixen uniform, sitting in the quad on her own. Until, a certain Serpent showed.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. Her fists clenched, tightening the more she thought about the situation. Archie was supposed to be there for her and not only was he not there for her, he didn't even have the decency to send her a text explaining the situation. She was abandoned by the person she thought would have her back through anything.

Jughead watched as her demeanor changed. He wasn't sure what to do, he was never good at this comfort thing. "Screw him anyway. He seems like a shitty boyfriend." Clearly, that didn't work. Betty only turned away further and clenched her fists tighter. Jughead looked down to her hand and noticed her knuckles turning white. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrists, "What are you doing?"

Betty ripped her hands away from him instantly, her fingers still balled, "Don't." She said aggressively.

He loved a challenge, he quickly swiped her wrists again and turned her hands over, "What the hell is this, Betty?" He growled as he forcefully uncurled her fingers. Red crescent moons adorning her soft fleshy palm. He held her hands up, "What are you doing to yourself?" He questioned her angrily. Betty looked away from him, she didn't owe him an answer. She didn't know him.

Betty abruptly stood, breaking his grasp in the process, and moved to walk away. Jughead was faster though, much faster. He side stepped her and grabbed her upper arm, shoving her backwards onto a bookshelf perched against the brick wall. Betty gasped at the sudden change, the air almost getting knocked out of her. "Jughead…"

He growled in her ear, "Stop hurting yourself."

She scowled, "Stop acting like you care, you don't. You just want me in your bed, you think I'm a quick lay and that couldn't be anymore further than the truth." She spat in his face, "You don't care about me, so stop trying to string me along. Get another girl-"

Jughead cut her off quickly by forcefully kissing her lips. Betty immediately pulled away and slapped him in his face. A soft tint of blood from her palm on his cheek, blending in nicely with the red hand print she left. Jughead shoved her against the bookshelf roughly, books falling to the floor as he let an animalistic sound escape his lips, "Don't fucking do that again," he warned.

She grabbed his collar, attempting to be as intimidating and confident as she felt, "Or else what, Serpent?"

He narrowed his eyes and let his wide hand graze up the side of her bare thighs, "This uniform," he tugged at the hem of her cheerleader skirt, "Will be on the floor," he placed his forehead on to her own, his lips ghosting hers. "I'm sure that's not what you want," he teased.

Betty felt a fire ignite in her stomach, her core ached and she felt hot. She had never been in a situation like this before, surprisingly every time Betty had wanted to start something in a private public setting, Archie would always shoot her down. The fact Jughead stood here, one of her bare legs hooked around his waist with his hand nearly under her skirt, skimming the lace underneath while his other hand caged her in against the wall, so close in proximity…it got her blood flowing. She knew nothing could ever happen between them, she was not only someone's girlfriend…he was a Serpent. Not that she wouldn't go for it, even though she wouldn't, he wouldn't go for it.

"Sounds like a threat," he taunted him. Jughead leaned his head to the side as he bit her ear, "Not a threat, Betts. A promise."

Betty couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips as he bit her ear and it was as if something in Jughead erupted as his eyes darkened and he closed the space in between their faces. Their lips furiously finding each other. Jughead hoisted her other leg, both hooked around his waist, his hands exploring the skin on the underside of her thigh, upward to her ass.

The blonde moaned noisily in his ear as he nipped at her bottom lip and sucked on it. Her core bursting into flames as he grinded himself into her. She felt his manhood harden painfully against his jeans and suddenly felt herself slowly becoming undone. She had a devil and an angel on her shoulder telling her to do two different things and she knew the angel was right. Archie didn't deserve this, he had never done her wrong. Aside from today, he was the perfect boyfriend, always. Though, the devil sounded promising, Jughead was exciting, Jughead was mysterious. Jughead made her come to life.

Betty found herself bucking her hips against him, trying to create more friction between the two as he explored her neck with his lips and her ass with his hands. Grabbing fistfuls, sure to leave a bruise.

"Oh Betts," Jughead groaned against her skin.

She felt the heat build-up in her stomach and threw her head back as he left wet kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and down to the valley of her breast. On all the exposed skin her tank top allowed. "Fuck," she whimpered as she felt herself become undone, soaking her panties.

Jughead smirked as he slowly placed her feet back down on the ground, her legs shaky. "What the fuck did we just do?" She said, instant guilt eating at her. Jughead's smirk only widened, "You, just orgasmed while we made out and I dry fucked you."

Betty's eyes widened in realization. "Fuck," Jughead chuckled, "Yes, that's what you said before you orgasmed." She swatted him, "No, asshole. Archie, he doesn't deserve this."

The man rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You enjoyed it, so did I. It was only a matter of time, and it won't be the last either. Next time, hopefully with less clothing," he fantasized. Betty looked at him, horror all over her face, "Hello?! I have a boyfriend! There will be no next time."

He only shrugged his shoulders, his smugness all over his face, "Tell me you didn't like it. That you didn't love it." Betty looked away from him, the guilt gnawing at her. "See. You can't help how you feel."

"Jughead…" she trailed off unsure of what to say. "I-"

"Betty?! Betty?!"

Betty's head snapped towards Jughead quickly, "Shit! That's Archie!"

* * *

 **6 reviews until the next one!**


	7. The Fight

Reverie

"Archie…"

Archie narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, why was she in the library after school hours with this Serpent? He grabbed her arm and pulled her near to his body, scanning her up and down. "Why are you in here? Where were you?"

Betty's mouth almost dropped open in shock, how dare he ask her where she had been. Where had he been?! She pulled her arm away, very conscious about her appearance. She could only imagine the way she looked, all disheveled because of the encounter she had with Jughead only seconds ago. She could kick herself for letting herself go, for letting it get as far as it did.

She'd have to tell Archie, even though right now she wanted nothing more than to slap him for being hours late. "Where have I been?! Where have you been?! You said you were at practice, there was no practice, Archie!" Archie fixed Betty with a look she recognized, the look that told her she was far out of line and needed to reel herself in before she started a problem she couldn't finish.

"Betty…" he said her name lowly.

She looked down and away from him, her fists curling at her sides. She nodded her head ashamed, "You're right, I'm sorry."

Jughead looked on confused, what was wrong with this guy? Why was Betty obeying him like she didn't have a voice? Where was the Betty he had pinned up against the rows of books just a few minutes ago? Jughead cleared his throat, having had enough of this soap opera in front of him, "Do you need something, Andrews? My friend Betty and I were having a great time before you interrupted."

The ginger snarled, "You," he said with disgust, "I just don't understand why you don't get you don't belong here. A week already, and you haven't left. You really need help getting the message, Snake?" Jughead folded his arms across his chest and widened his stance. He had a strong feeling about where this was going and he wasn't going to let his guard down. Not for a second.

"Why don't you help me, dear ole' Archie boy."

Archie smirked, as if it was the invitation he had been waiting for, "Gladly," he stepped away from the cowering blonde and turned towards the library entrance, pushing open the door Reggie and Chuck walked in. All dressed in gym clothing, as if they had planned it all. Archie's smirk only widened when he took in Jughead's demeanor, he didn't let anything show but he knew Jughead was scared.

He pulled the doors closed and used a chair to block the handle, "Just so you don't pussy out and run away." Betty watched in horror as Archie, Reggie, and Chuck circled Jughead. "Archie! What are you doing?!"

Archie scowled, "Jesus, Betty! Stay out of grown man business, just sit there and watch your man kick some Serpent ass." Betty frowned as she let her hands cover her mouth, "Archie stop! Please, this isn't worth it. You can get caught and get expelled, this isn't worth everything you've worked for!" Archie only rolled his eyes, this was so like Betty. To try to keep the peace and never support him. Veronica was all for this and even helped plan. He only wondered how much longer he could keep the charade up with Betty.

"You ready to die, Snake?"

Jughead had been silent this entire time. He was analyzing the guys in front of him, finding out which hand the favoured, which side they favoured. Trying to pinpoint their weaknesses. Jughead wasn't stupid. He expected this to happen, he knew Archie was too much of a coward to take him on himself, kids, privileged kids, never knew how to fight one on one. They always just tried to jump their enemy and take them down the cowardly way.

Well, not this time. Not in front of Betty.

"Archie!" Betty screamed. Archie was going completely insane and Betty didn't know what to do. "Shut up, Betty!"

Jughead felt his jaw tick, "Don't talk to her like that," he grunted lowly. Archie grinned, "You coaching me on how to talk to the girl I'm banging?" Jughead clenched his fists at his bold statement but knew he was just trying to get under his skin, he refused to let Archie have the upper hand, "For a guy who has such a beautiful girlfriend you do spend a lot of time with these asses over here," he gestured towards Chuck and Reggie, "Too busy playing with each other's dicks to remember your girlfriend's waiting on you at school?"

Archie bared his teeth and let out a feral noise as he lunged towards Jughead. Jughead easily dodged his attack and grabbed the back of his collar, kneeing him in his chest, he heard the wind get knocked out of him with a grunt. Reggie immediately took that as his turn and went in for a punch, swinging and missing as Jughead blocked his fist with an encyclopedia Betty was looking through earlier, a painful crunch sounding throughout the quiet room. Jughead used the book and swung it in the back of Reggie's head. Before he could do much else, he felt himself getting punched in his side. He gasped at the contact and dropped the book.

"Juggie!"

Jughead looked at Betty who stood up in worry, and then looked towards the guy who had winded him. Chuck stood there with a victorious smile on his face. Jughead looked at Reggie who was down for good, and then at Archie who was gaining his second wind. Jughead stood and squared up with Chuck, who lunged and went for another punch this time in his face. Jughead caught Chuck's wrist and twisted, bringing Chuck's arm behind his back painfully. "Shit, man let go!" He cried out. Jughead grunted in response and grabbed the back of Chuck's head before smashing it against the table beside Betty's books. Chuck went down with a thud.

It would be the easiest thing to kill these clowns, but Jughead knew better. He was in school, not that he liked it, but he didn't want to get expelled he didn't want to have to leave Betty. Not now. He could only give them paining migraines and bruises, nothing more and certainly nothing less.

Archie stood to his feet wobbly, "You think you're some big and bad guy who can just wear leather jackets and have everyone fall to their knees?" He questioned as he gained on Jughead. Jughead saw Archie panting, he was tired and he barely did anything. Jughead shrugged his leather jacket off and watched as Betty approached and took it without a word. "Thank you," he grunted. She only nodded her head quickly.

Archie watched in disgust, "You like this fool? You're friends with this idiot, Betty?!" He shouted. His face flashing with anger, "After everything we been through you're going to side with him?!"

Betty snapped towards Archie, "I'm not siding with anything, Archie! You're just acting like an idiot right now, I can't even look at you! Jughead done nothing wrong, you started this war between the two of you the first day he arrived! It's you. Not him!" She defended.

Archie scowled, "You're just a Serpent slut aren't you. You probably want to fuck him, don't you?" He said, blinded by anger. Betty gasped, tears in her eyes at the words her boyfriend was saying, "Archie…"

He shook his head, disgust and anger plaguing his face, "Don't even try it, Betty. No need to explain, don't worry though…we'll break up so you can go and make Snake hybrid babies together." Betty felt the tears falling from her eyes. "That's not true, Archie!"

He shrugged, "First your mother, now you, I guess it's true. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Before Archie could finish his thoughts, he felt himself getting thrown backwards. Jughead stood in place shaking off his fist. The ginger stood angrily, "You just made a life long enemy, Snake. Let's go!" He stood to his feet, blood dripping from his nose as he took a fighting stance.

"It won't be a fair fight, Andrews."

Archie grinned, "Isn't that just too bad for you," he taunted. Jughead chuckled, "I meant for you." Archie furrowed his eyebrows at the proclamation and stood to his full height, "Alright, well let's make this more of a fair fight then, shall we?" He questioned as he pulled something out of his pocket. Flicking it open the silver blade shined in the horribly lit room.

"Archie, are you crazy?!"

Archie placed his hands to his temple and shook his head madly, "Elizabeth, shut up. Please, shut up! Just stop! Me and you, this…I can't." He stated as his eyes struggled to focus. "I been falling out of love with you for awhile now. It's just, it's not the same." He said.

Betty fell to her knees, the words sinking into her. Archie didn't love her, she had no one.

"Archie…" she cried.

He only rolled his eyes at her and continued his advance on the angry Serpent. Jughead was fuming, he didn't understand how someone could speak to Betty that way and the more he witnessed it the more he wanted nothing more than to clean the carpet with Archie's face. It was kids like him that gave Riverdale such a snooty reputation.

He watched as Archie lurched forward, stabbing the air with the knife. Jughead side stepped him and grabbed his wrist, his knee coming into contact with the back of Archie's own knee. Archie fell to his knees as Jughead grabbed a fistful of his hair and turned the blade on him. Archie held the blade to his own neck, now extremely nervous. "Look…man…look…" he struggled to find reason.

Jughead only chuckled as he held Archie's hand in place, "Now you want to find reason, now that the knife is against your own neck?" He questioned rhetorically, "Now you want to sound like a decent human being?" Jughead shook his head and bent down to whisper in Archie's ear, "Don't you ever come around me again," he looked up at Betty's crying figure, "As a matter of fact, don't you ever come around us again. If I see you looking at Betty, or even thinking about Betty. I will end you." He promised. Jughead used Archie's hand and flicked the knife away, it skidded across the room and under the bookshelf.

He let Archie's hair go with a shove and Archie fell forward. He looked up at the guy in front of him and scowled, "You couldn't even kill me." He got up, "You and I, we are far from finished." Jughead only shook his head at the males hard of hearing. He knew if there was a next time he wouldn't be able to hold back. He was tired of this ginger haired boy.

He watched as Archie walked out of the building with a dizzy Reggie and Chuck, passing by Betty as if she wasn't even there.

Once the doors closed, Jughead immediately rushed over to the blonde who was still seated on the floor. "Betty…" he said softly. Sitting beside her and lifting her into his lap, "Oh Betts…" he said slowly as he stroked her back and played with her hair.

"You'll be fine," he promised, "So much better off."

She just cried and sniffled into his shirt, letting him rock her back and forth.

* * *

 **Wow, you guys did it in less than four hours! So, as promised, here's the next chapter. I'm going to say 10 reviews until the next one! More of a challenge.**

 **I'm so glad you guys are loving the story. I'm excited to continue it!**


	8. Aftermath

Reverie

Veronica felt her chest rising and falling rapidly as she attempted to gain her breath. Whatever Archie did a few hours ago gave him a rush of adrenaline because as soon as he got home, he texted her and not even ten minutes later he was destroying her insides. She loved this side of Archie, the aggressive side that left bruises on her body in the morning.

She turned on her side to look at the panting male beside her, face as red as his hair, "What's going on, Archikins?"

Archie turned his naked body to look at the woman beside him. He was unsure of what to tell her or where to start, he knew he wasn't going to tell her he nearly got beaten up by the Serpent again because he'd be damned if he was emasculated by a Snake. "I broke up with her."

"What?!"

He nodded, the sweat from his forehead matting his hair, "Yeah, I broke up with her. I told her the truth, I was falling out of love with her." Veronica smiled broadly, flashing her dazzling pearly white teeth. She rolled over and pressed her bare chest to him, Archie gritted his teeth as her erect nipples touched him. He put a hand on her waist tightly, this is where he wanted to be.

"So, now that means we can be together publicly."

Archie shook his head this time, "No, not right now. It'll look too suspicious. We need to give it time," he explained to her. Veronica frowned, "Archie," she whined, "I've waited so long for you to be mine. It's time." Archie sighed and kissed her nose, "Exactly, you've waited this long already. You can wait a month or two more. Don't worry, V. You'll have me all to yourself publicly soon."

She sighed and flopped onto her back, "I better…" she trailed off, "I have to go."

"Why? Where?"

She stood to her feet and collected her clothes off his bedroom floor, being sure to avoid the window mirroring Betty's bedroom. "Well, you just dumped my best friend. I have to go comfort her."

The irony in the situation wasn't lost on either of them.

Betty felt her heart ache as she watched the photos of her and her long-time boyfriend burn. She didn't expect such a reaction from him, she knew he disliked Jughead but didn't realize it was so intense to the point he would sever their relationship over it.

Then again, she supposed she always knew.

Something had changed in their dynamic, over the last few months nothing was really normal anymore. When Archie kissed her, it was too cold, when he touched her in her most delicate and sensitive areas, it was too rough. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel the love depleting slowly. She just wished it wasn't.

If she could do it again and do it differently, take Jughead's jacket from him, she wouldn't. Jughead, despite popular belief, was a very nice guy. Nicer than Archie had been the past few days. Serpent or not, he was human and had real life feelings too. Despite not liking them being shown, it was Jughead who sat in the empty library and rocked her until her tears stopped flowing. It was Jughead who had played with her hair and rubbed her back until she felt like she could breathe again.

Not Archie.

She wanted to take this new-found time and get to know Jughead, on a personal level. She just didn't want him to think that now she and Archie are over, she's using him. That was definitely not the case.

The knock on her bedroom door is what brought her out of her thoughts. A few seconds later, black hair appeared. "B?"

Betty looked up at her best friend and frowned, she felt the new tears springing in her eyes as she looked on. The sight of comfort and sympathy from her best friend making her sad all over again, "Veronica…it hurts."

Veronica matched Betty's frown and moved forward, immediately wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Oh, Betty. It's going to be okay, for all you know this could just be a break. Maybe you will get back together." Veronica rubbed her back soothingly.

Betty just shook her head, her ponytail loosening, "No, V. You weren't there, it was horrible. He just said things to me that I never thought he was capable of. Archie had always been so nice and sweet to me, he broke my heart into a million pieces, Roni. He told me…" she choked on her words, "He told me he didn't love me anymore."

Although Veronica was ecstatic about the break up and it resulting in the fact she could now be with Archie, without having to hide it. She was curious, Archie never told her what resulted in the break up and why he did it. So, she needed to know, "Why though, B? What happened?"

Betty just shook her head, her head buried in Veronica's lap, "I don't know. I didn't do anything!" She sobbed, Archie was all she knew. Archie was all she really had, the only normalcy in her life. It hurt knowing she could never have him again.

"But where were you, or what were you doing?"

Sniffling into her best friends lap she sighed, "I was in the library after practice, Archie said he was going to pick me up…he didn't. He lied to me," she cried, "I waited for him for so long but Reggie told me there was no football practice and Archie wasn't in the locker room."

Veronica bit her lip, "That's so weird," she said feigning shock. She knew where Archie was, he was inside of her. Only a small part of her felt guilty, but the bigger part of her didn't, Betty had everything going for her. It was time Veronica got selfish. Betty nodded her head, "Right! So, I was sitting on my own, I didn't know what to do. Jughead came though-"

"That damn Serpent," she spat in disgust.

Betty sat up, "V, no. He's a nice guy."

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde beside her, Veronica raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean, nice guy? B, he beat up Archie! He deserves to hurt." She said as if Betty had two heads. Betty sighed, "Archie showed up after a while, he came in the library and saw Jughead. He tried to fight him, he Reggie and Chuck. Jughead took all three of them though," she said with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Veronica just watched with curiosity. She didn't know what to make of her innocent best friend trying to be friends with a criminal. It threw her way off. "Archie even pulled a knife out on Jughead, but Jughead took him down easily." Veronica rolled her eyes, she knew about the knife. It was hers. She leant it to Archie.

"But where in this does he break up with you?" She asked carefully.

Betty looked down, "Jughead took his jacket off and I took it from him, Archie snapped. He called me a slut, and accused me of things I never thought of. He broke up with me and told me he didn't love me anymore, right there on the spot and he and the guys walked out. Jughead comforted me…" she trailed off as she wrapped her arms around her body, "I never want to see Archie again. I absolutely hate him," she stated.

Veronica had to stop the smirk forming on her lips. She didn't really care about Betty's issues, she was more focused on the fact she and Archie being together publicly seemed to get closer and closer every day. She couldn't wait. "What if he wanted you back?"

Betty frowned at the thought, she wondered that herself. Archie had a way of pulling her back and forth, he knew this too. At one point, he took advantage of it. He grew up and grew out of it though, and now Betty was gladder than ever. She wasn't sure what she would do back then if Archie had broken her heart and asked for her back later. But now, after she heard the one guy that was supposed to love her call her a Serpent slut, and accuse her of wanting to sleep with another. She knew.

"Fuck, Archie."

* * *

 **Thank you guys for the reviews! 10 more until the next one!**


	9. Bonfire I

Reverie

Betty felt alive, the crisp wind hitting her face, as all the colours of the country road whipped by her. Orange, green, brown. The brilliant sun shining down on her, heating her exposed skin. She hadn't felt so flourished in a very long time. She couldn't help the laugh that fell off her lips. Throwing her head back, she felt the snap on her head and her hair suddenly fall around her shoulders. She looked back behind her, and watched as her brown hair tie flew further away from her.

She smiled brightly, and held on tighter to the leather clad waist in front of her.

Unknown to Betty, Jughead was sporting the same beaming smile.

It had been nearly two weeks since the breakup with Archie, and for the first week there hadn't been a day that gone by without Betty thinking of him. She missed him terribly, but hated him all at the same time. Especially since her best friend had to split her time between the two of them, it wasn't fair on Veronica to have to choose. So, Betty was okay with her spending time with the both of them, however, during the second week Veronica seemed to be disappearing a lot more. She was just grateful for Kevin and Vixen practice. They kept her sane.

For a minute, Betty thought she'd be alone forever and never be able to get over the ginger headed male who broke her heart. Then, she saw Jughead. No, she wasn't crushing on him, she knew she couldn't. Though, she really did enjoy his company, and the way he looked at her. Especially the compliments. He always gave her unique compliments. He made her feel alive.

On the eighth day of the breakup, Jughead declared she spent too much time moping around over a guy who had clearly moved on and stated he'd take her on a new adventure every day he could. She had to live. On the eleventh day, he took her to an ice-cream shop in the only part of the Southside that wasn't flooded. She was nervous, but when they arrived she realized she had no reason to be. Everyone respected Jughead, so in turn they respected her.

Today, he convinced her to get on the back of his motorcycle after River Vixen practice.

Everyone looked at them as if they were foreign. People had already been whispering about them hanging out during school, whispering about Archie dumping her, they were already making up any story they could. Was Jughead and Betty dating? Was Betty pregnant by Jughead? Was she now on drugs? Anything they could think of. So, her getting on his motorcycle only stirred the mill further.

The only thing that was different was the pair of golden eyes in the crowd of students on the school's steps, the golden eyes that belonged to the boy who broke her heart. He stared them down, eyes filled with emotion as Jughead smirked and she put her arms around his waist. Her ponytail fastened against her scalp as they zoomed off, skidding across the pavement.

"We're here."

Betty was brought out of her thoughts, when she saw a desert like landscape surrounding her, she was in awe. There was a cliff overlooking the town and the twinkling lights of the town shone brightly as the sun started to set slowly. She had lived in Riverdale her entire life, and she hadn't seen any signs of this places existence. She circled the area, the smile never leaving her face.

"It's so beautiful, Juggie."

Jughead nodded his head in agreement. He looked over the clifftop and sighed, he only really came here to clear his mind. He looked at the smiling blonde in admiration and walked towards her, reaching a hand out and cupping her face, "Your hair," he said in surprise. She looked away, a shy smile playing on her lips, "Yeah, my hair tie snapped on the way up here. I didn't bring any extra's," she stated lamely. He shook his head and placed his fingers under his chin, bringing her head up so he could make eye contact with her, "I like it. You should keep it down more often," he suggested. Running a hand threw her mid-back length hair.

Betty blushed and broke contact, changing the topic she turned, "What are we doing here?" Jughead kept his eyes on her figure, "Let's go for a walk," he suggested grabbing a hold of her hand. Betty was confused but followed anyway, "Where are we going?" Jughead kept quiet as he dragged her around a quiet dark path. Betty chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She knew Jughead wouldn't ever hurt her but it didn't stop her nerves from going crazy.

However, they stopped once they came face to face with a large bonfire, and modern pop music blaring through the deserted area. Betty's eyes widened as she took in the dancing teenagers. He took her to a bonfire party? She looked at Jughead in amazement, "A party?"

He shrugged his shoulders, refusing to look too much into it. "It's a Friday, live." Betty smirked, "Aw," she cooed teasingly. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Betty looked back at the scene and noticed half of the teens branded leather jackets with the green infamous logo on the back. None as intimidating as Jughead, but still. Betty narrowed her eyes, "Are they all apart…" she trailed off unsure of how to ask.

Jughead nodded his head, "Most of them. Some of them aren't, just residents from the Southside. They're good people, well, some of them. They won't bother you, trust me. Besides, you look like you can blend in," he teased her as she looked down at her clothes. Betty shuffled her feet nervously, her white keds digging into the dirt. She still donned her Vixen uniform from practice, she groaned she couldn't look any more preppy if she tried.

Betty tucked her hair behind her ear, "I don't think they'll like me." Jughead smirked, "I think they will," he stated nonchalantly, "Do you see what I'm wearing?!" She almost practically shouted. Jughead raised an eyebrow and shrugged his jacket off, he draped it around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're wearing the leader of the Southside Serpent's jacket," he stated as if it was obvious. Betty's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. Leader? "Leader?" She whispered in shock. Jughead only smirked further and shrugged his shoulders, "Let's go," he said as he walked further into the commotion. Betty followed closely, severely aware of the stares she received. Mostly dirty looks by females. Betty quickly caught up to Jughead who was now standing beside a beer keg.

The blonde gulped. Tonight, was going to be crazy.

* * *

 **This is just part one of two, the next chapter is going to be wild. Can't wait!**

 **10 Reviews until the next one!**


	10. Bonfire II

Reverie

The music flowed through Betty as she threw her hands up in the night air. She got lost in the beat, and swung her hips around in small circles. Dancing had always been her escape, despite being around a group of people she wasn't familiar with. Losing her hands in her hair, she smiled once she felt someone standing behind her, placing their calloused hands on her hips. Following her motion.

She threw her head back, and let it rest against his chest as she danced against him. Innocently grinded against the taller guy. "You're treading dangerous water," he growled lowly into her ear. She felt the reverb against her neck and swallowed hard, she already knew she was but she needed this. She needed this release, she needed to feel carefree for a night. She wanted to forget her worries, her parents, Archie.

She smiled, and leaned her head to the side slightly, her long blonde hair falling to one side. He took in the creamy skin adorning her neck, and scowled slightly before lowering his head and placing a feathery kiss on her neck. Betty shivered, and felt him move his hands from her hips to firmly wrap his arms around her waist.

It was as if the music started to drown out as the dark-haired male planted kisses all over her neck. Betty whimpered as the kisses became more fervent. Jughead felt his eyes darken as his judgement started to get clouded. He knew he couldn't do everything he wanted to the blonde in his arms in the middle of a party. He so badly wanted to, though.

Betty swayed her hips into him further, she knew she was getting to him by the way his grip kept tightening. She knew it would've been painful, if she wasn't on a high from the way he was kissing her neck. She expertly turned in his arms without breaking his grip, immediately green met blue and they shared an intense stare. Betty felt as if she was exposed, she had never been looked at the way Jughead was looking at her. As if he was seeing her soul, as if she was baring it all for him. It made her nervous, she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Still not breaking the eye contact, Jughead furrowed his eyebrows. His fingers curling into her exposed sides.

He dipped his head to her height and whispered, "Stop doing that," he said before catching her off guard and closing the space in between them. Betty gasped slightly, affectively releasing her lip and letting Jughead gain access to her mouth. He skilfully slid his tongue into her mouth, and almost groaned at the feeling. She tasted sweet. He wasn't surprised. Her taste was intoxicating and he suddenly couldn't get enough.

He pulled her closer to his body and heard her squeak, he smirked once he felt her using her own tongue to battle him for dominance. He knew he'd have to stop himself sooner or later, this wasn't the place for him to finally have her nor was it the time, really. However, he felt his body yelling at him to not stop. Continue, continue. His heart told him, but he knew better.

"Jones!"

Jughead rolled his eyes, immediately pulled out of his trance with the blonde in front of him at that he sound of his boy's voice. He turned to look at Joaquin, one of his most loyal followers. The longer haired male ran towards him, taking a second to look at the dazed female who sported Jughead's jacket. He focused back on his leader and nodded his head towards the pathway, "We got a situation." Jughead followed his gaze and saw a few students walking towards the bonfire, students he recognized from Riverdale High.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to Betty, "I got to deal with something, Betts. Will you be ok on your own?" Betty furrowed her eyebrows, slowly gaining her common sense, "No, I want to come Juggie." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Fine. But stay behind me, alright?" She nodded her head quickly and followed him, Joaquin beside them.

"Whoa, what are you Vixens doing here?" Jughead said, fake enthusiasm lacing his voice. One guy, who Jughead remembered tried attacking him in the library, Chuck, spoke up first. "Free country, Serpent. We can be where we want. Feel free to leave."

Jughead nodded his head, "Yeah? Alright. Well, enjoy the party. Make yourself feel at home," he smirked, "Be careful though, snakes love to hide in deserted areas like this," he stated before walking away. Betty still behind him.

"Betty?"

Betty looked at Chuck, his eyes widened in surprise, "So, Arch was right? You are a Serpent slut?" Betty felt her eyes water at his words, the past week flashing through her mind all over again at an alarming rate. Betty felt her lip quiver, "No. Shut up, Chuck!"

Jughead heard Betty's shout and immediately turned on his heels, now aware she hadn't followed him back to the fire. He rounded on the group of football players, mildly aware that Betty had shed his jacket and given it to Joaquin. He knew he probably shouldn't feel insulted, because Betty had already gone through a lot with just the rumors and no concrete evidence of anything and she didn't need them seeing her wearing his jacket. But, he did feel insulted. He shrugged the feeling off and narrowed his eyes at Chuck, "I suggest you leave her alone, unless you want a repeat of two weeks ago."

Chuck scowled and spat at the ground by Jughead's feet, "Fucking, Snakes. Can't stand them," he growled, "Let's go guys, this place is too venomous." Jughead watched as the football team rolled out. Their cars speeding off into the distance.

Betty frowned and wrapped her arms around her body, her now exposed arms feeling the harsh cold of the night. Jughead wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Ignore them, they're all dumb." Betty just nodded her head, "Can we go back home?" Jughead nodded his head. "Let's go," he led her back down the path and towards his bike.

On the way, Jughead noticed a convertible parked in the dirt, not too far from his bike. He nodded towards it, "Look, your pals just don't get the hint. We're the peaceful ones, they just keep coming for trouble."

Jughead noticed how silent Betty had been and looked towards her, looking away from the drop-top vehicle. "Betty?" He questioned, her eyes narrowed and glued to the car. "Betts…"

She dropped the helmet to the ground and slowly inched forward to the car, Jughead immediately grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?" She yanked it from his hold, "Stop, Jughead!" She hissed. Jughead stepped back and watched as she pulled the door to the convertible open.

All Jughead saw was a flash of black hair and a flash of ginger before everything went to shit.

* * *

 **Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! And damn, in less than 24 hours you guys have given me nearly double the amount of reviews I asked for. Thank you so much! Well, 10 seems too easy now. So I'll say 15 reviews until the next chapter!**


	11. Confrontation I

Reverie

Disgust.

Betty couldn't describe it any better. Her stomach churned and she felt herself forcing her lunch back down to her stomach. She'd seen many things in her life, many things that have upset her but never in her life did she think she'd ever see her best friend and new ex-boyfriend in the back of a convertible having sex. It was as if she was having an out of body experience and she couldn't wake up from it.

First, she was sad, she was disgusted and heart broken. She couldn't breathe, her throat was tightening and her breaths became ragged, her palm folded and her nails dug such deep precise crescent moons the sky was jealous. She felt Jughead forcefully dig his finger between her curled fingers and palm, affectively releasing her skin piercing grip. Suddenly, once she saw them scramble to find their clothing, all the while looking like a deer caught in the headlights, she felt her disgust turn to anger.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said lowly. Watching the girl she called her best friend stand shakily in front of her. Archie following as well. Veronica was the bravest from the two, tugging at the hem of her own River Vixen skirt, fixing her uniform, "Betts…" she started slowly. Betty whipped her head towards the black-haired girl and scowled, "No. You don't get to call me that, it's Betty."

Veronica frowned, "Come on, Betty! You can't really be mad, can you?"

"What the hell do you mean I can't be mad, Veronica? I found you in the middle of fucking my boyfriend!" Betty shouted. Veronica folded her arms, "Ex, boyfriend Betty." Betty put a hand on her forehead, absolutely confused about the situation in front of her. She had never felt like Veronica was capable of such a thing, not in a million years.

When she first met Veronica, she was wary of the girl. She was rich and beautiful, she could have anything and anybody, so of course she was caution when she started to hang out with she and Archie, but she fooled her. Veronica fooled her so well, Betty let her guard down and this is where it got her. Betty blamed herself. "How long?"

Archie only snickered, "You can't possibly be serious, Betty? You're here all shacked up with this fucking loser," he gestured towards the male leaning up against a tree behind Betty, his eyes never leaving the blonde. Jughead stood up straighter at Archie's words, making Archie take a slight step back. "You can't be questioning V and I when you're out getting your fair share of dick."

The wind cracked and a piercing popping noise rang in their ears, Betty withdrew her throbbing hand as Archie put his tongue to his cheek and touched the burning area, "Are you fucking kidding me, Betty? Have you gone mad?! Don't you ever think you can do that-"

"And what the hell do you think you're going to do about it?" Betty shouted over him. "I'm tired of being the little prissy bitch you all think I am! I'm not going to be quiet anymore, Archie! You can't take advantage of me and you surely can't scare me! You're a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend and human being. I wouldn't doubt this disgusting sexcapade was going on the entire time we were dating. No wonder you fell out of love with me, Archie, you were never in love in the first place. You're incapable because you're nothing but a dirty bastard!" She screamed in his face. Absolutely tired of being the quiet girl they expected of her.

Archie stood there in shock. He'd seen Betty upset, but never angry. Never like this. Veronica stepped forward, "Betty, come on please. We never meant to hurt you, it just happened. We didn't plan this, believe me."

Betty raised her hand, immediately silencing Veronica, "How long, V?"

Veronica wrung her fingers, feeling uneasy. "Just a little bit over six months." Betty gaped, six fucking months of this? So, while he was fucking Betty he was getting some from Veronica as well? Betty felt nauseous. How could the people she loved the most, the people who were supposed to be there for her, how could they do that to her? She literally had no one now.

Veronica walked towards the blonde female who stood there in shock, "We love each other, B-"

As if she was possessed, Betty suddenly stood and swung her curled fist into Veronica's cheek. "Don't you ever talk to me about love, you homewrecker!" Veronica recovered from her surprise quickly and shoved Betty backwards, "You need to listen, Betty! It's not always about you. We were the victims here, not you!" Betty laughed humourlessly, "You? The victim!" She shouted, as if she was going mad.

"Yes! We love each other, we always have. We wanted to be together but we couldn't because of you. This was a blessing, this break up! You need to be happy for us and stop playing the victim!"

Betty felt the tears in her eyes and the ringing in her ears. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. "I can't believe you guys."

Archie just smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "It hurts, doesn't it Betts…when the person you loved the most betrays you." He said smugly. Betty just scowled and lunged for him, Jughead pulled her back quickly.

"He's not worth it, Juliet," he whispered to her. He stood in front of Betty, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're so much better than them."

Archie scoffed, "And now you turned the Snake into a puppy. How cute."

Jughead immediately turned and punched Archie from under his chin, sending him flying backwards and into the convertible. Veronica gasped and ran towards the groaning ginger. "I'll never get tired of fighting you."

Archie just spat blood on the ground and cut his eye towards the Serpent.

He wrapped a protective arm around Betty and guided her away from her slimy friends, "Let's go. I'll drive you home."

Betty stopped walking for a moment and shook her head, "No. I don't want to go home. Archie lives in front of me, no doubt he and V will be there tonight. I don't want to surround myself around that. I don't want to see them. Can I…" she trailed off, "Can I please stay with you tonight?"

Jughead raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly, afraid she'd back out if given the chance, "Yeah. I won't be a bother. I'm really quiet, you don't have to worry about me." Jughead grabbed her wrists, "Betts, you could never be a bother to me. Let's go."

Betty nodded her head, picked up the long-forgotten helmet she dropped, and mounted his bike. Taking her rightful place behind him as he revved the engine and roared past the scheming couple on the dirt ground. His wheels kicking up dirt on them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm not proud of this guys. I feel like later down the line I'm going to come back and edit this chapter. I just got back from work and I'm exhausted (it's 3am), but I wanted to post this for you guys cause like always you guys reached my goal in less than 24 hours. You guys are awesome.**

 **BUT, don't think this is the end of the confrontation between V and B. Especially, Archie and Jughead. Things are going to get heated at school as well! THAT is what I'm excited to write.**

 **Hopefully, I was able to peak your interests and you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **15 reviews until the next chapter!**


	12. Dance For Me

Reverie

Jughead watched on in a daze as the petite female danced for him. Her body moved as gently as a leaf blowing in the wind, her feet were light, as if she was barely walking. She had the power to entrance any man that watched her move. He knew she was a good dancer, he saw her during her Vixen practice, but he never saw her like this.

Lost, broken, and healing.

Jughead didn't live in a big house, he wasn't very fortunate in the family department. His mother left his father when he was younger, she took his only sister with her. He hadn't seen them since, and his father was in jail. He was the original leader of the Serpents, but he was no good. So, Jughead lived on his own, with a housekeeper. His house was slightly bigger than the average, being the leader of the Serpents paid good, and in it he had a small dance studio. His little sister, Jellybean, loved to dance. He hoped one day she would come back and he'd be able to show her the studio.

Jughead watched as the blonde's movements came to a halt abruptly, and she stood facing the mirror in front of her. Chest heaving. Watching him through the reflection. Jughead stood out of his chair and flexed his arms, his dark red flannel shirt moving with his muscles. He stood behind her and ran a rough hand up her arm slowly, Betty let her head fall to the side. Exposing the red marks all along her neck that Jughead had left there on previous occasions.

He felt his body tense at the sight of his markings. He was claiming her, he was officially claiming her. Betty Cooper was his. Whether she liked it or not. He let his fingers trace over the red, purple, and pink markings. He felt Betty shiver under his touch, "You know you're mine, right?"

Betty felt her stomach clench at his words. She knew their friendship wasn't normal, it had to be more than friendship. Friends don't usually kiss each other and touch each other the way they do. Though, the more she thought about what they were the more nervous she got. Jughead made her anxious, and she was always too afraid to ask him where they stood in his eyes. Hearing him say it out loud was a relief for her.

"Hm?"

Jughead gripped her tighter, "You're mine."

Betty nodded her head in agreement. Whether she was ready for this or not, she couldn't deny the fact it felt so damn good to be touched by him. Jughead growled in her ear at her acceptance, turned on by how willing she is when it comes to him. "Say it."

"I'm yours," she trembled. Her knees wobbling as he pressed their bodies tighter together. He smirked against her neck as he licked her sweet spot, stimulating a groan from her throat. "Again," he demanded, lips against her neck as he trailed his hand down from her throat, and around to the front of her body. Playing with the waist band of her leggings. Betty nodded her head, struggling to get the words out as he left feverish kisses against her neck and her ear.

"Say it," he said, voice rough and commanding.

Betty whimpered as his fingers slide into her leggings and fingered her lace thong, "I'm yours, Juggie." She choked out. Jughead let out an almost animalistic sound before grinning with satisfaction at her proclamation.

"Damn right, you are."

He lowered his fingers, "Damn," he groaned, "You're so wet, Betts…" he taunted her as his fingers swiped over her aching clit. Betty felt her knees about to give out on her but Jughead gripped her hip tighter, "No. You're not going to fall. You're going to look at what I'm doing to you," he instructed as he made her face the mirror as he concreted his position behind her. Betty moaned as he rubbed her through her soaked thong.

"Jug…" she muttered. Jughead bit on her earlobe, "What do you want?" Betty threw her head back, "Touch me, Juggie."

That was all he needed to hear, "Fuck, there it is."

He swiftly moved her underwear to the side and inserted a finger into her warmth. His harsh grunt vibrating against her neck as she fought her body to stand upright. Her legs parted more, giving him more access to her womanhood.

She begged him for more, "Please, Jug…please." Jughead's eyes clouded with lust and dominance, "Please, what?" She gasped as he inserted another finger into her and started making scissoring motions. "More."

Jughead sped up the pace, pumping his fingers into her, each time at a different angle. Betty threw her arms behind her and wrapped them around his neck, hoping to gain some support so she didn't fall over. Jughead felt her walls clenching around his fingers and knew from that alone, Betty although not a virgin, was never pleasured properly before.

He didn't doubt it. Archie was a selfish man, so nothing stopped Jughead from thinking he was a selfish lover as well. Jughead smirked as he curled his fingers into a 'come here' motion, and continuously pumped at her G-spot.

It was as if a switch had gotten flicked and Betty couldn't take it any longer. With a loud exotic moan of his name, Betty came undone and milked his fingers. She bent over with her hands on her knees as she looked up at herself in the mirror. Cheeks blotchy and red, her ponytail almost out, and new red marks covering her neck. She looked up at Jughead who was watching her through the reflection, and without breaking eye contact he licked her juices off his fingers.

Betty felt her blood heat at the sight, Jughead never failed to surprise her. Her cheeks turning red she stood up and turned to face him. "You taste so damn good," he whispered. Pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah? Better than a burger?"

Jughead chuckled, "Let's not get too crazy now, Betts." He joked. Betty smiled. She couldn't get over the way Jughead made her feel, he treated her as if she was the most precious and valuable thing he had ever seen or had. He made her feel loved, and she knew they weren't even at that state of their relationship yet.

"Jughead?" She whispered. Jughead looked at her, all traces of jokes gone and just seriousness in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Jughead lowered his head to her height, but was interrupted by the shrill of a cellphone. He leaned his head on her forehead and sighed, "You don't have to get it," she said lamely. Jughead shook his head and leaned back upright, "I do, it's business."

"Business?"

He nodded his head, "Southside stuff, don't worry."

She watched as he walked out of the studio, his musky cologne leaving a trail behind him. Betty sighed as she heard him answer the phone with a demanding tone, and disappeared down the hallway of his house. Betty wrapped her arms around her body and turned to the mirror.

What was this boy doing to her?

* * *

 **Hm, I'm thinking about doing the school chapter next. Or do you guys want to see more Bughead interaction during the weekend? I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Thanks for the reviews again, though!**

 **15 reviews until the next chapter!**


	13. That's My Girl

Reverie

"I feel like I should go back home. Tomorrow is Sunday, and my mom hasn't heard from me since Friday night."

Jughead looked at the girl sitting beside him on his sofa. She wore one of his band t-shirts, it was at least four sizes too big for her and fit her like a dress, and a pair of big fluffy knit socks. Her hair pulled up into a bun, unsurprisingly to Jughead. He enjoyed seeing her with her hair down, but for some reason she wasn't comfortable like that. From the beginning, he said he didn't want to pressure her into anything, and he meant that.

"If you feel like you should, then I will take you back. If you're ready." He said carefully, "Just know I'm glad you're here."

Betty smiled, her perfectly bleached teeth gleaming, "I know. Thank you so much for letting me crash here, I had fun." Jughead just nodded his head in acknowledgement before withdrawing his arm from behind her and leaning forward. Elbows on his knees.

"Something wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to go about this topic. He never was the type to talk about his feelings, hell, he was never the type to have feelings. Feelings were a weakness, a vulnerability. He didn't have time for attachments. Especially in his line of work, having a weakness like Betty would do more harm than good. "Are you comfortable?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned. She couldn't understand his question but for some reason it still made her nervous. She felt her heartbeat pick up slightly, and she couldn't even explain to herself why she was getting anxious. "I mean, I know we come from two completely different woks of life. You're used to white picket fences, pastel colours, and family dinners every night…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure if he was offending her, but if he was she didn't show it.

"Whereas, I'm more used to barbed wires, black clothing and dirty shoes, and whatever leftovers are in the fridge. I don't want you to feel pressured to be here, to be with me." He concluded, a deep sigh leaving his throat. He felt relieved it was out, but also extremely uneasy that Betty held the power to crush him. He dared a look at her and saw her smiling.

She reached out and touched his arm, "Jug…" she coaxed him into turning his full attention towards her. "Remember what you said to me yesterday after I finished dancing for you?" He nodded his head. How could he forget? That moment of their lives mesmerized him forever. He had never dreamt that he'd be able to touch her in the ways he did and then it happened.

"You said I was yours, and I agreed."

She leaned against him, "I meant it when I agreed. I'm right where I want to be Juggie," she told him. "To hell with the white picket fences, we'll build our own." She told him in a matter-of-fact tone. Jughead felt his heart warm, who knew this woman would have such a hold on him.

"I'm glad to hear that," he told her honestly. Betty just snuggled up against him tighter. "But, Juggie…" she trailed off, "Where does that leave us?" She asked once she was sure she had his full attention. "Where ever you want it to."

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I know whatever I do I want to do it with you. But, because of Archie…he hurt me really bad."

Jughead nodded his head, he understood her worries and wasn't angry. The ginger was a tool and for him to cheat on this sweet girl with some New York chick who was probably passed around daily. It was absurd. "I won't force you into anything, but just know I'm all in, Betts. Whenever you're ready," he assured her. Betty nodded her head, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not pressuring me into things. For understanding I need time, and just being such a nice guy to me. I never thought this would happen, to be honest." She told him truthfully. Jughead just grinned, "You're worth it all."

Betty looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I like you, Jughead."

He always assumed that she liked him, she must have if she was going to allow him to finger her and touch her in the most intimate ways. Though, just hearing her say it made his heart soar. He kissed her forehead, "Betty Cooper, I like you too."

She grinned and hid her face into his side. He made her feel like a kid again with a juvenile crush. She was giddy on the inside. "So, what now?" She mumbled. Jughead chuckled, "Well, you can tell me about yourself?"

Betty nodded her head. If they were going to do this for real they would have learn about each other.

So, they spent the good half of the afternoon talking to each other about their past. Jughead learned Betty's family wasn't so perfect, and how her parents were basically abusive. They forced her to do everything perfectly, her mother forced her to wear the clothing she does, wear the make-up she does, down to the perfume. All because her older sister went off the deep end and they refused to have their last child do the same.

Her father was a chronic cheater and alcoholic, something they both shared in common, and he ran the newspaper for Riverdale. Jughead didn't sympathize for her, he knew that's not what she wanted. He could understand that, he never wanted anyone's sympathy when his father was jailed or when his mother left. He wasn't a poor boy sitting on the side of the road. He was going to be okay.

Jughead told her about his father, and how he never really was a father but more of a drunken boss. How he did drugs and eventually his life caught up with him and he was jailed. How his mother left them because she found love with another man, taking his only sibling with her, Jellybean. He told her how since his father was jailed he was now the rightful leader of the Serpents.

"We're a lot more messed up than we thought."

Jughead just laughed, "I always knew I was fucked up, never thought you were though. Thought you were the perfect girl next door." Betty frowned, "I hate that word." He looked at her in question, "Girl next door?" She shook her head, "Perfect."

Jughead smirked, "Well fine, I'll find a new word to describe you." He pretended to think, "How about flawless?" Betty giggled, "Just as bad." "Faultless?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Immaculate."

She smirked, "You're just going through a thesaurus in your head." He shrugged, "Don't be jealous because my vocabulary is immaculate," he joked. Betty shoved him playfully.

Jughead looked at her seriously before taking her hands in his own, "Seriously though, Betts. I don't want you to do this thing with me if you're embarrassed," he told her honestly, "I know people at Riverdale talk a lot of crap, and I know you aren't used to dealing with it. But I'll be here with you, and I'll protect you no matter what. Always. Just don't say you're all in and then back out when the light is on you."

Betty smiled sweetly before kissing his cheek.

"Never, Jones."

He smirked before tickling her sides, "That's my girl."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the feedback! So, I did another weekend chapter and the next chapter will be the school one. 20 Reviews until the next one!**


	14. School I

Reverie

"You can't avoid him for forever, you know?"

Betty sighed into the speaker of her cellphone. She knew her friend was right, as much as she would love to avoid Archie for forever, she couldn't. It was one thing him breaking up with her, but it was an entire new story when she found it was because of their mutual friend. Well, no longer mutual. She looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror and played with her ponytail, the thick lock curling around her finger.

Kevin was right.

"No matter how hard you try," he added once he heard her silence. "Just come to school, Betts. If you show him he didn't affect you, that'll hurt him more than you staying home." She hated when he made sense. She nodded her head, mentally giving herself a pep talk. "You're right."

"I know."

She let out a breath, "I'll come. I might be a little late though, I have something to do." She heard the sarcasm dripping from his voice when he said, "Don't go keying his car now, B." She just laughed and said her goodbyes. Promising she would be at school today.

Betty sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection. She couldn't recognize herself anymore, she didn't remember who she used to be. Before Polly met Jason, before her parents decided to dictate her life to ensure she didn't turn out like Polly.

She didn't resent her sister. Though, many thought she should. She couldn't, she loved her sister dearly and knew it wasn't her fault as to why her parents were controlling freaks, especially when their own lives were falling apart. She figured it was the only control her mother had left in her life, and a part of her felt bad for getting annoyed at it. She kind of understood her mother, she needed to feel some control, some normalcy.

Betty picked up the 'blush' lipstick and stared at the tube. This one lipstick had defined her life for the past three and a half years, she would wake up every morning, do her morning hygiene routine and put this lipstick on without a second thought. It was her, it was normal. Her mother always told her red wasn't her colour, the only females who wore red lipstick were prostitutes and females in desperate need of attention.

Betty frowned deeply, she shot the tube across the room. It fell with a light thud after hitting the wall. She stood to her feet and walked to her closet, her initial thought was to trash her entire wardrobe. She was tired of being the girl her mother wanted her to be, the girl everyone expected her to be. She wanted to go back to who she truly was, the girl she knew. Before the Polly and Jason drama, before her mother became the vindictive woman she was today.

The overwhelmed woman pulled all her pastel clothing to the side and came to face a few select clothing she managed to save when her mother purged her wardrobe. She was going to go back to being Elizabeth, the girl she was and the girl she loved. Not the girl Archie, her mother, and everyone else wanted. And the first thing she had to start with was her hair.

"Archie…we can't continue like this."

The ginger-haired male was confused. This entire time, Veronica begged and pleaded with him to make their relationship public. Now, that they were public, she wanted to go back against her words because she suddenly felt guilty?

The school was a sea of mixed emotions. When the start football player, and Riverdale's richest walked hand-in-hand to the school that morning. There was gasps and whispers. Some were glad and congratulatory and some were judging. Veronica usually never cared about other opinions, the only one that mattered was hers. Though, she couldn't deny the gut-wrenching feeling she had in her gut, and the guilt that consumed her the previous night.

"Betty is my best friend, Archie."

Archie chuckled, almost tauntingly, "Was." He corrected, "Was. Your best friend. Sorry to break it to you, babe…Betty will more than likely never be your friend again." He told her, feigning sadness. Veronica scowled, "I liked you better in the janitor's closet."

He spread his arms out, "Hey, you get what you pay for."

"We should probably get going to second period. The bell is going to ring soon," Veronica changed the topic. "Besides, there's Vixen practice today and I have to prepare what I'm going to say to B." She stated almost begrudgingly. Life seemed so much simpler a month ago.

About to speak, the hallway fell silent. The only thing being heard was the _click clacking_ of high heels. Archie narrowed his eyes and looked over to what everyone was staring at. He assumed it was a teacher because no one else would get such a reaction from the students.

Walking down the hall, almost like a ninety's teen movie, was the notorious Serpent from the Southside, leather jacket arm wrapped around the small shoulders of his lovely ex-girlfriend. However, he couldn't even be sure if it was his ex-girlfriend, Betty was sweet, Betty was innocent. Betty wore pastel pink, and baby blue t-shirts, and vests that looked like it came out of the most suburban housewife home, with ponytails so tight her eyebrows barely moved. His Betty wasn't like this.

This Betty wore black, a lot of it. This betty had on a large black shirt that was worn as a dress, the cut of the shirt a deep V that went below her breast. A string holding the deep V-cut together. She wore long suede thigh high boots that had a sizeable heel on the bottom. Archie narrowed his eyes at the female in front of him, almost in complete awe but also feeling his blood run hot, what was her game here?

The final straw for him was when he noticed her face. Long gone was her timid make up and ponytail. Instead, she adorned a lipstick so red the Blossoms would be envious, and her eyes so smoky her sea blue eyes popped dramatically. Her hair no longer pin straight and pulled back in a ponytail, but let loose in large waves running down to her mid back. Messy and wild, Betty looked amazing. And everyone noticed.

"Wow, Betty." Archie started, completely hell-bent on not giving her the reaction she wanted. He walked up to her, meeting them half way down the hall. The rest of the students watching in amusement, "You lose the best thing that ever happened to you and decided you have to dress like a slut to make a statement?" Archie half expected a slap for his comment but instead was met with a smirk. Something he never knew Betty was capable of. She had only ever smiled and frowned since they dated.

"Oh, Archikins," she mocked. Her voice sounding as sweet as honey. She placed a soft hand on his cheek, "Unfortunately for you, you've become irrelevant. You're nothing without me, Archibald, and you'll soon realize this," she smiled sweetly. She withdrew her hand and took her rightful place under Jughead's arm. Archie looked between the two, disgust written all over his face.

"This is a game you don't want to play, Betty. You're too sweet for this."

Betty scowled at him, frightening him in the process as he took a sudden step back. "Don't you ever tell me what I want to or don't want to do, you don't know anything about me." She spat. She wasn't done though, she waited far too long for this. "The two brain cells you possess cannot begin to tell you how I feel," she looked at Veronica, "About either of you. You're both the same snake you chastise Jughead for being," she told them. She grabbed Jughead's arm, "And he will always be more man than you ever will be, or hope to be," she said with finality.

Veronica watched on, her eyes sad. She knew from that speech the chances of Betty ever coming back to her, ever being her friend again were slim. Though, she knew if she wanted Betty back, if Betty was going to come back, she had to have the innocent Betty. She couldn't have this Betty. This Betty posed as a threat, this Betty gained attention, the attention she herself craved. She needed Betty as a crutch, as a fallback. She knew she couldn't make Betty wipe the make-up off and return to her innocent self.

But she knew who could.

* * *

 **Sorry this took longer than expected. I was busy with work. This is the first part of maybe three chapters of the school scene. Right now we have Betty being and dressing as the person she wants, she feels more confident in herself. She no longer wants to be the ponytail haired girl who didn't speak up for herself. She's someone who she loves and embraces now.**

 **20 chapters until the next one!**


	15. School II

Reverie

Veronica smirked to herself once she hung up her phone. She was determined to bring Betty down, or at least back to how she used to be. She wasn't going to be outshined by a blonde who suddenly found her sex appeal. Cheryl wasn't a competition, and she already had her in check. If she and Betty were going to be friends again, Betty would have to be knocked down a few notches.

"What?"

The raven-haired beauty just shook her head with a playful smile, "Oh Archikins, when will people learn to stop crossing me?" She asked him rhetorically. Taking a perfectly manicured hand and dragging it down his muscled arm, she examined the watch on his wrist. She smirked, "We have thirty minutes left of lunch, think we can fit a quickie in?" She teased. Archie matched her smirk and wrapped an arm around her body, he leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"As much as I would love that," he started as he left a trail of butterfly kisses on her neck, "I'm really hungry, and I heard a rumor today was pizza day." Veronica rolled her eyes playfully and pushed him away, "Yeah, okay. I get it, a growing boy needs to eat," she sighed dramatically. "Just don't come crawling to me when a growing boy needs a warm body," she sauntered away towards the cafeteria.

Archie shook his head at his dramatic girlfriend and followed after her. He assumed he'd regret the decision of breaking up with Betty so abruptly like he did, and he did, for a minute. Betty was a safety net and made him feel secure. But as time went on, he realized he didn't want to feel safe all the time, Veronica was what he desired, and she showed him and reminded him of this every day.

Once Archie opened the cafeteria doors he bumped into Veronica. She stood still as she looked at the scene in front of her, he followed her gaze and felt his fists curl at his sides. He was growing real tired of this Serpent and soon wouldn't be able to hold his aggression back.

There, in the middle of the cafeteria was Betty and Jughead sitting at their middle table. Betty sat on the surface of the table while Jughead stood in between her legs, one of Betty's long creamy legs resting on the seat of the table and the other hooked around the Snakes waist. Jughead had both hands high up on Betty's thighs, dangerously close to her intimate area. They were quietly talking and sharing a gaze so intense it seemed almost intrusive to be staring at them.

Something in Archie twisted, and he felt a pang of jealousy. Betty wouldn't ever act like this with him, she was always more modest and conserved, whenever he did attempt anything she would shut him down immediately stating she didn't want to risk getting into trouble by Weatherbee and have it go on their personal record. He always just nodded his head solemnly and texted Veronica telling her to meet him behind the school. This new Betty was bothering Archie whether he liked it or not and he didn't like it.

It was as if the rest of the students grew used to the display, hardly anyone was looking at them. The ones who were looked like they were looking in longing or envy, was he in the twilight zone? He took notice of the other Serpents at the table, all donning leather jackets and talking amongst themselves. He looked off to the side and noticed his team at a table far off to the side, angrily staring at the gang. Archie stomped noisily over to Chuck and Reggie, Cheryl and other Vixens and football players were at the table as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Archie said loudly, flailing his arms. Reggie shook his head, completely confused himself. He didn't know what to do, he knew Jughead could easily take them out if they attempted to so all they had left to do was sit and watch in anger. He felt stupid.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, at a loss. "We came in here and they were already there." He explained lamely. Archie glanced at the leather gang and growled, "This is unacceptable. These fucking losers won't come into our school and try to take over. This isn't how it works!"

"But, Betty, Archie…"

Archie looked at Reggie and scowled, "Betty who? That skank isn't with us anymore, can't you see? She's been contaminated, she's wrapped around that venomous dick." He accused furiously, "I won't stand by and let this happen. I'm going over there," he pointed, "Are you with me?"

Chuck stood but Reggie stayed seated, "No. I'm not stupid, I remember what he did to us in the library. I just want to eat my pizza."

Before Archie could call Reggie out for being a punk, Veronica spoke up directing her attention to Cheryl, "Cheryl! Surely this is against River Vixen protocol?" She asked. The redhead looked at Veronica with a look no one could read, "What is against River Vixen protocol, Veronica? Betty finally finding herself and being happy?"

"You're okay with this?" Veronica asked incredulously. Cheryl stood, flipping her hair over her shoulder, it almost hitting Veronica in her face. "I'm not against anything. Betty, aside from myself of course, is the best cheerleader we have on the team and not to mention including myself, she's the best dancer we have," she stated with a fire in her voice.

"Cheryl…" Veronica said lamely, "But…"

Cheryl held her hand up to silence the dumbfounded girl, "You come to each practice practically ten minutes late each day because you're too busy fucking Archie in the back of the auditorium," he stated bluntly, leaving a blush on Veronica's face, "There's a reason she's my co-captain and you're not. Your money may have some status in New York but not on my team, Veronica. Betty was the only thing keeping me from kicking you off the team, as beautiful as you are. Now that you're not her favourite person in the world, you don't have immunity. I'd think of a way to get back in her good graces and fast," she stated with a finality to her voice before walking off. The remaining girls at the table following her.

Archie grabbed Veronica's hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry babe, I'll fix this. I'm going to go talk to them," he promised. Chuck following the ginger as he walked towards the table.

Betty giggled as Jughead kissed her nose, "For a cold-blooded snake you sure know how to treat a girl," she teased. Jughead smirked, "It's the Jones charm, don't be fooled." About to speak Betty saw the ginger approaching her and rolled her eyes before gesturing over Jughead's shoulder and he looked.

Betty directed her attention to the boy in front of them and let out a sickeningly sweet smile, "Archikins!" She said with a fake enthusiasm, "What brings you here?"

Archie narrowed his eyes at his ex-girlfriend, the knot in his stomach tightening as she spoke. He ignored her and turned to look at Jughead who had turned around, his back to Betty but still standing in between her legs. Jughead folded his arms and took a wide stance, it wasn't hard for him to be intimidating, with the mysterious vibe he gave off, the all black, and the fact he taller than almost every male he had to intimidate, including Archie.

"Why are you at our table?" He questioned.

Jughead chuckled sarcastically, "Oh my, I was thinking you're here because of something important. But of course, I overestimated you and your juvenile brain." He insulted as he unfolded his arms and placed his hands in his pockets. "If that's all, you can leave me and my girl alone."

Archie took note of the sparkle in Betty's eye that shone bright when Jughead referred to her, and that only made the knot in his stomach tenfold. He couldn't help his jealousy but he sincerely wished it wouldn't be acting up now of all times. "This is only about respect, Snake. You come into my school and act like you and your rag-tag band of losers can take it over," Archie stated spite laced in his voice.

The taller of the two males squared his shoulders, "You're just mad I have something you can't have," he poked at Archie's feelings. "You think I'm blind, ginger? I see the way you look at my lady now," he pointed out, "You're mad cause you now realize you had a good thing. Well what was that saying? One man's trash is another man's treasure?" He asked rhetorically, "Well, a treasure she is."

Archie curled his fists. "This isn't about Betty, this is about me and you. I don't like you and I never will, Riverdale is a no reptile zone and you're breaking that rule. I don't take kindly to rule-breakers."

"Like the rule of no bringing weapons to school, and I believe you tried to stab me in the library with a knife?" He threatened. Archie felt his spine chill but called Jughead on his bluff anyway, "You don't have any proof."

Jughead shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the table, his back coming into contact with Betty's chest. She snaked her arms under his and wrapped them around his torso, she purposely started planting kisses all along his neck. Archie watched in envy. "You can take the chance of me not having proof, or you can leave me and Betts alone and we'll never have to know."

Archie grunted in annoyance, he was tired of having Jughead one-up him every time. He watched as everyone in the cafeteria watched them curiously, some even went as far as to pull out their cellphones. He punched the table and turned on his heel, taking in the sight of Betty lick Jughead's neck sexually.

"Bye, Archikins!" He heard Betty's sickeningly sweet voice call out behind him.

Archie turned towards Chuck and whispered, "We need to get the guys and scour the library for that knife." Chuck nodded his head and moved to recruit Reggie.

* * *

 **Thanks for the feedback! Love the fact you guys are enjoying this! YAY for dark Betty!**

 **20 until the next one!**


	16. School III

Reverie

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

Betty led the squad of females through the advanced choreography, most of them had caught on by now. Cheryl stood off to the side watching them perform the routine, critiquing anything she thought would weaken their performance. Cheryl took pride in her squad, Betty wasn't an expert on the red-head but knew the River Vixens were the only thing in her life she had to herself. Everything else was shared with her dear twin brother, Jason.

The blonde put her hands in her hair and ruffled the long beach waves dramatically, while making over the top enthusiastic facial expressions. "Remember your facials, ladies!" She shouted out above the blaring music. She stopped mid-dance and nodded her head to the females who kept up the choreography. Betty jogged over to Cheryl and watched the girls put there all into their performance.

"They're good."

Cheryl downplayed the compliment, "They're getting better."

Betty looked at the clock hanging largely above the gymnasium doors. Practice started an hour ago and Veronica was nowhere to be seen, she wasn't surprised. When she and Veronica were friends she often found herself questioning if Veronica even took this seriously. Like Cheryl, Betty didn't have anything else. Betty danced as soon as she could walk, but after Polly's tragic dance injury, Alice pulled both of her daughters out just as Betty turned twelve. Ever since the only dancing she could do was in her room when no one was looking, but then she came to Riverdale High and was introduced to the Vixens. Her mother decided cheerleading would look great on her resume and agreed to it.

"She's on extremely thin ice," Cheryl stated as if she read Betty's mind. Betty shrugged her shoulders, "Do what you have to Cheryl, I'll back it up." Cheryl nodded her head as she considered Betty's words.

"She tried to get me against you today," she admitted. Betty just shrugged again, "Honestly, I'm so over Veronica and she foolishness. I'm not surprised." Cheryl hadn't ever seen two best friends, almost sisters, fall out as fast and hard as Betty and Veronica. Apart of her mourned their friendship, because it was the only light in this gloomy town. The other was glad it was over, she no longer had to witness a bond she never had.

"You don't think you two will ever make up?"

Betty scoffed, "Make up? Cheryl, she had been sleeping with Archie for the better part of our relationship. There is no making up there." Every time Betty admitted it out loud she felt the bile in her throat, she still couldn't believe how spiteful and manipulative her friends could be.

"I know, and again I'm sorry about that. But, you two were best friends— "

"Were. That's dead and gone now, Cheryl."

The red-head started to smile as she looped her arm with Betty's, "That's fantastic to hear," she said. Betty narrowed her eyes as she recognized the tone in Cheryl's voice, she had an agenda. "What do you want, Blossom?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was just thinking, this team needs more assets less liabilities." Betty arched an eyebrow, she figured where Cheryl was going with this but needed clarification just in case, "And?"

Cheryl smirked as she pulled Betty towards the girls, "We have an away competition in two weeks, so of course we need everyone but-" The girl's attention was caught by the gym doors opening and closing loudly, as Veronica threw her bag on the bleachers smiled at them apologetically and ran to join the dancing females.

"But," Cheryl started again as she smiled in Veronica's direction, "After that, I say we get rid of all of the dead weight."

Betty smirked and nodded her head, "I agree. If we want this team to shape up, we need to make some cuts." She folded her arms over her chest, she been looking for the perfect way to get back at Veronica and publicly humiliating her in front of the squad, making her seem less than she actually was…it was perfect. Just the beginning.

Archie slammed his fists on the wooden desk in the empty library, he couldn't believe Jughead had played him again. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and let out a few choice curse words before turning on Reggie and Chuck who stood behind him with their hands in their pockets.

They too were stressed, but not as much as Archie. It was Archie who would get the brunt of the trouble, not them. Archie sighed deeply as he attempted to collect himself, "Are you sure we checked under every shelf, every table? Everything, guys!"

Chuck nodded his head, "Yeah. We scoured the library like you wanted, man. The knife is gone, if you thought that Snake was bluffing, he wasn't. He got you," He whistled impressed. Archie's eyes glowered as he grabbed Chuck's collar and shoved him up against a bookshelf roughly, "You don't think I know that? I don't need a fucking reminder you idiot!" He shouted in his face.

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Archie's wrists and twisted his hands off his collar, shoving him backwards into the shelf behind him. "Don't think for a second you can overpower me. I'm only here because you are my boy, and I don't want you to go down the way you are going to if Weatherbee gets that knife. So, take a step back and calm down," he threatened as he stepped towards Archie.

"Whatever you get now is just going to be your karma, you fucked up when you decided to sleep with Veronica."

Archie punched the shelf in anger, old worn books falling to the ground. He didn't believe in karma, he didn't deserve any of this. He had a bright future ahead of him and he wasn't going to let a mishap like a stupid knife stop him from behind the successful football player he planned to be. He just needed knew friends, loyal ones.

"Fuck you, Chuck."

Chuck rolled his eyes and started to walk away from the stubborn male, "When they call your name over the PA system and you have to clean out your locker because you're a psychotic fuck who can't get over the fact the Southside is a part of Riverdale now, don't come to me."

Reggie watched his two best friends fight. He knew Chuck had an amazing point, but he also knew Archie needed someone right now. He was going through things, things he didn't want to admit to himself. Also, he loved to see Archie fall just so he could feel better about himself.

Archie turned his attention to Reggie once Chuck walked out. "We have to find that knife, Regg. I know that Serpent has it and I refuse to be made to look dumb again because of him. We have to get it back, and I don't care what that takes."

Reggie hesitated but nodded anyways. It was easier to just agree with Archie opposed to argue with him, even if he didn't agree.

"Do you need a ride home, Betty?"

Betty looked at the red-head who offered her a ride and felt a strange sense of friendliness towards her. She and Cheryl had been civil for many years now but never close, and for some reason ever since Veronica and she stopped being friends, Cheryl had become a lot friendlier. She liked it. Betty just shook her head, "No, it's okay. Jughead is coming to get me."

Cheryl nodded her head, "Alright. Just don't get pregnant, we need you in two weeks!"

Betty rolled her eyes and waved her off. Had she and Jughead become so well-known as a unit that Cheryl felt that comfortable to say such a thing? She would have to talk to Jughead and ask him if they were officially dating because till this day, even though she felt comfortable around him and they both knew they liked each other, she was still unclear if they were actually a couple.

The blonde was taken out of her thoughts by a loud bang of the gym doors and a shrill demanding voice that always had the ability to send chills down her spine. Her mother.

"Elizabeth Marie Cooper!"

* * *

 **Oh, I wonder what's going to happen. And why is Alice at school yelling at Betty?**

 **20 until the next one!**


	17. Alice Cooper

Reverie

Betty felt her confident exterior deteriorate as the seconds passed like minutes. She felt as if she had everything figured out, she was this confident person who can now handle anything that life threw at her. As long as she had Jughead by her side, they were unstoppable. Then, her mother, the one person who could tear Betty down with just a flick of the wrist showed up. Super unexpectedly. Betty buried her face in her hands as her mother carried on with her rave. She was lucky she quickly sent a text to Jughead telling him not to pick her up anymore. She wasn't sure when her mother was going to finish yelling.

She had no idea how her mother even knew about Jughead, that was the first thing that came out of her mouth. How disappointed she was in Betty because she had no idea her daughter was running around with a delinquent. Betty took offense, but decided it was best to stay quiet. You never argued back with Alice Cooper.

"Are you even listening to me, Betty?!"

The exasperated blonde looked up at her mother, her hands on her hips as she wore a scowl that aged her face ten years. Betty nodded her head solemnly, her hair falling over her shoulders. Alice frowned deeply and grabbed a lock of her daughter's hair, "I never realized how long your hair was getting, we're going to get you a haircut this weekend."

Betty learned from a young age it was best to agree with Alice Cooper, opposed to argue with her. You never really came out alive when it came to an argument with the stubborn woman. "How do you expect to get a respectable man when your hair is so long and unkempt."

"I just finished practice mom, I'm sweating, it's going to be messy."

Alice narrowed her eyes, "Don't back talk me Betty," She said sharply. Betty nodded her head, "Sorry, ma'am." Alice sighed deeply, "I'm only trying to do what's best for you, honey. One day you'll see that. I just want you to have the best education, and the best life you can have. I want you to be happy."

Betty felt a nerve strike. If her mother truly wanted her to be happy then she wouldn't be doing everything she was now, this wasn't making Betty happy. This was dragging her down and forcing her to be someone she didn't want to be. She couldn't say that though.

"You raised two wonderful daughters, mom. You don't have to hover as much as you do."

The older of the two stepped back, a stone look on her face, "Don't you mention your sister to me. She was a lost call the moment she started talking to that Blossom boy. He was poisonous and that was proven when she got knocked up at the young age she was."

It took a lot to make Betty angry, she was usually in control of her emotions. She never let them get the best of her, but there were a few things that could make her snap, and one of them was her mother talking badly about her beloved sister. "Mom, Polly made a mistake. Everyone does. She made good of her life though, you would know that if you went and visited her and your grandchild once in a while instead of shunning them because you couldn't control her."

"Control her, Betty?" Alice said rhetorically in a loud booming voice. "No one tried to control her, I tried to make sure she would be wise and well-off when your father and I were no longer around. She failed to see that and decided to become a delinquent, just like your little fling with that damn Snake. Which by the way ends now!" She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Betty stood to her feet, she had enough of her mother and couldn't stand to hear her any longer. She knew disagreeing with her would eventually come around and bite her in the ass, but she couldn't bother to care at the moment.

She thought adults would be smarter than high school kids, but to hear her mother call Jughead a Snake as well irked her. "A snake, mom? His name is Jughead. A name you will be hearing a lot more often, he's a good guy and has done right by me a hell of a lot more than Archie ever had. I won't be dropping him because as of right now he's the only one, the only thing, that wants me to be me."

Alice raised her hand and the skin-to-skin noise that echoed in the gym was loud enough to wake the neighbourhood. Betty looked at her mother from underneath her eyelashes, her cheek red. Alice looked between Betty and her hand in shock, despite always wanting them to be perfect she had never raised her hand to them before. "Betty…"

There was a moment of silence before Betty looked up at her mother through soaked eyelashes, "See? It's the adults that are the real monsters. Not us."

Alice reached out for Betty's arm, "Betty, I didn't mean to do that. There's just so much going on at home, and with you acting out and not acting like yourself…the stress, it got to me."

Betty ripped her arm from her mother's hold, "Not acting like myself? On the contrary mother, this is me. Red lipstick, long hair –which I'm not cutting, and black clothing. This is me, you would know that if you haven't been trying to sculpt me into some perfect girl next door since the moment I could walk. I'm not your project, I'm your daughter!" She shouted at her mother, her emotions over flowing. She couldn't believe her mother, but then again, she could. She wouldn't expect anything less from her, her father understood her sometimes and when he didn't he made an effort, her mother on the other hand was it's her way or the high way.

"You're speaking nonsense, Elizabeth and you know it. You're not some foolish goth girl, you're a respectable young woman. You're acting as if you're a night walker who sells their body." Alice insulted her daughter, hoping to speak some sense into her. She didn't understand what was going on with her and why all of a sudden, she wanted to break out and start acting up. Had she been too hard on Betty? That couldn't be it. She was too lenient with Polly and look where that got her, she was doing the right thing.

Betty shook her head, "You really think you calling me a prostitute is going to help? You don't know the first thing about parenting, mom," She spat the word out like it poison. She didn't know who her mother was, how was she ever able to grow up under the roof of Alice Cooper.

"You need to stop acting this way, ever since that boy came into your life. You need to be more like your friend Hermione's child, that Lodge girl Veronica. You should be thankful you have friends like her who care about your well-being enough to call me and let me know what's going on."

Betty's eyes narrowed as she took in what her mother said, "Veronica called you?!"

Alice nodded, "Yes, Betty. That's what I said, she cares about you and you need to be more like her. Respectable." Betty felt the venom in her mouth and could've lashed out at her mother, but decided she'd save the brunt of that for the black-haired devil who dared mess with her life again.

Betty grabbed her duffle bag and slung it on her shoulder, she started walking to the door as she heard her mother yell out. "And just where do you think you're going? You think you're not on punishment for disobeying me and for fraternizing with that boy. Get in the car, Betty. I'm taking you home."

Betty bit her tongue and turned on her heel as she continued to back peddle towards the gymnasium doors, she knew what she was about to say would end in one of two bad ways but she couldn't help it. She had to deal with the girl who kept pushing her to the edge, "As of right now, mom. You have no authority over me, you will never be able to control me again. Not unless you understand this is who I am, and this is who I will always be. I'm not your little girl anymore," she said plainly before pushing open the doors and walking out of the school.

"Now, to deal with the devil herself."

She mumbled to herself as she started down the sidewalk, on the path to Veronica's house. Now regretting the decision to tell Jughead to go home. She groaned as she also realized she was still in her practice clothing, not her first choice of clothes to walk down the street in. She grabbed at her short shorts and attempted to pull them down. She rolled her eyes at the vain attempt and kept walking.

Until, she heard someone's engine's rev and the car pulled up beside her. Her first instinct was to shout and run, but the better part of her dared to peak through the passenger side window and saw a girl with brown hair and pink high lights.

"Do I know you?" Betty questioned.

The girl chuckled before stopping the car all together, she reached over and opened the door.

"Get in, I'm Toni Topaz. Jughead sent me to make sure you get home safe."

* * *

 **I absolutely love that you guys are loving this. I enjoying writing for you all.**

 **But I wonder what's going to happen with Toni and how is Alice going to react?**

 **20 Reviews to find out!**


	18. Confrontation II

Reverie

Veronica wouldn't consider herself completely spoiled. There were things she didn't get in life, like math—Veronica didn't get math. Then there were things like, why Betty felt like she was all of a sudden better than her. Why oh why would anybody, much less Betty, feel like she could outdo outshine or outrun her. She was a rich and powerful girl with many contacts and many strings she could pull. She never wanted to do this to Betty, but she just wanted her friend back.

Alas, Betty didn't get the hint and wanted to do things the hard way. Well, that's the best way things can go, hard. Veronica wasn't one to ever back down from a challenge, and Betty presented one to her, one she wanted to beat. So, she called up the one woman, the one person, in the entire world who had the most control over her ex-best friend, her mother. Of course, Alice was shocked to hear about her dear ole daughter running amuck, drawing eyes and bad attention to herself as she gallivanted with a Serpent. Much less FP Jones son, the Lord of the Snakes. It was no surprise when Alice declared she'd be there at the end of school to put an end to things, this Betty persona.

Veronica predicted tomorrow at school, she'd see Betty walking in the building her head hung low, and her ugly pastel pink sweater on her back as her ponytail bounces in shame. Snakeless and alone. She'd have no choice but to rejoin Archie and Veronica or, be cast out in total social exile. High school was a dog eat dog world, especially in Riverdale.

So, imagine Veronica's surprise when she opened the front door of her luxurious loft and saw a fuming blonde female at the threshold.

"What are you doing here? I imagined you'd be tied to your bed right now while your psychotic mother dosed you in holy water."

Betty shoved herself past Veronica and turned on her. Honestly, never had Betty ever imagined she'd be in the Lodge home angry at Veronica. She thought Veronica and her friendship would last a lifetime because friendships like theirs were rare and didn't happen often. They were soul sisters, but turns out Veronica had an ulterior motive the entire time.

"You've crossed the line, Veronica."

Veronica scoffed and folded her arms, "I crossed the line, Betty? Me? You're the one flouncing around school acting like this," Veronica waved her arms over Betty's body, "this isn't you. You're not this sexy vixen, you're acting like someone you're not."

"What's it to you, Veronica?! You already slept with Archie, and I let that go. Why are you still trying to fight with me?!"

Veronica rolled her eyes. It was apparent to her that Betty didn't want to salvage their friendship and that hurt her. She thought Betty valued their relationship just as much as she did, clearly she was wrong. "Looks like you don't want to save this relationship, huh."

Betty almost laughed out loud, "Me? Veronica you slept with my boyfriend!" Veronica through her hands up in annoyance, "We are in love-" Betty put her hand up, effectively silencing Veronica, "Don't talk to me about that love bullshit. You two are not and were not in love, you just want each other because you guys lust for each other. You'll soon grow old and tire of each other. You won't last till the end of the year and you know it."

Veronica made a noise almost identical to an animal, "You don't know shit about my relationship with Archie. All you did was hold him down, you didn't let him spread his wings and widen his horizons." Betty rolled her eyes this time, "Widen his horizons? Like you widen your legs? You're right," Betty stated bitterly, "You two are made for each other."

The black-haired girl gasped at Betty's attack. "Take that back." Betty continued, "You're slowly setting him up for failure, and once you see the downfall of your relationship. You'll realize you were better off being the pretty dumb bitch you were when we were all friends."

"Dragging him down?" Veronica said incredulously. "That was you, Betty!" Betty cut her off, "Was it me that gave him my fathers knife to attempt at shanking someone on school property?!"

Veronica was silent.

"Exactly, V." She said venomously, "That was you. Don't act so surprised though, I know a lot about your little relationship with Archikins." She warned, "I suggest you stop this little fight you have going on with me. Because I assure you if you continue, you won't win."

Veronica bit her lip, she hated being outdone and Betty was grinded her gears. "Your little threats won't stop me, Betty. I won't stop until you're destroyed, you and your little trash collector of a boyfr-"

Before Veronica could finish her sentence, Betty had slapped her so hard her cheek split. Veronica pushed her tongue to the side of her cheek and felt the sting inside her mouth, she gasped as she tasted the blood. Betty realized it had become an instant reaction to defend Jughead against her peers demeaning words about him. She hated that it was violent but she didn't mind defending him. She knew he would defend her if he had to as well.

"The only trash collector I see, Veronica is you. You're a trash human being and a trash friend. Your karma will come so I suggest you quit while you're ahead. You're money and looks won't be here forever," Betty advised before she moved towards the front door. She placed a hand on the knob before she looked over her shoulder at the quiet rich girl, "And I suggest you don't contact my family ever again, you're walking blindly in tall grass and we don't want you to get bit."

Veronica let the threat sink in before she heard the blonde girl yell as she walked down the hall, "Vixen practice tomorrow after school, three o'clock. If you're late you're off the team."

Jughead stroked Betty's hair as she cuddled deeper into his side. He had never felt so zealous and passionate about a woman before. He's had a girlfriend before but she was a mistake, everything about her was a mistake and he vowed to forget her. He vowed to never date again because it was a waste of time, but something about the girl in his arms made him get addicted. From the moment he saw her in the hall when he head-butt Archie, her at-the-time boyfriend.

"So you met Toni, then?"

Betty nodded her head slowly. He heard about the fight with her mother and Veronica, and felt sorry. He should've been there for her, she shouldn't have had to go through that without him. He cursed himself about it when she rang his doorbell with a defeated look on her face. He immediately collected her in his arms and brought her to his bedroom. They laid there in silence until she was ready to open up to him. He listened quietly the entire time.

"Was she good to you?"

Betty shrugged, "I guess. We didn't talk much. She just took me where I needed to go."

"Odd. She's usually talkative. I'll have to thank her for looking out for you."

Betty sat up slightly, her legs crossed. "I still can't believe you had someone watch me." Jughead shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal, "I have to make sure you're alright, Betty. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I could've prevented it."

Betty looked at him, blue meeting green in an intense stare. "Yeah, I get that Juggie. But, I don't want to feel hovered over, you know? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I am capable of doing that."

Jughead felt guilty. He knew she didn't like to feel smothered and that was the last thing he wanted her to feel, because he got it too. He didn't like to feel hovered over and babied, so he was on the same page as her but he knew it wasn't viable having her be alone when the sun was setting. Jughead was, for lack of better word, a criminal. He had enemies, he had people who envied him and wanted his business to go down under. Apart of the reason why he didn't want a girlfriend was because it made him vulnerable, it gave his enemies an attack point. He didn't need that type of stress in his life.

But how could he explain that to the innocent girl sitting in front of him with the biggest puppy eyes he ever seen? "I know, Betts. You're strong, you took on both your mother and Veronica today. You're independent I understand that, but…" he trailed off and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not the poster child for America's Angel. I have enemies, Betts. I have people who want me dead, if I'm being honest."

Betty felt the chill down her spine at his words.

"Some of these people would do anything to ruin me. And, although I'm young they don't care. Me, having a girlfriend just makes me more vulnerable than I ever was. If I'm being honest with you, Betty. There's a decent sized target on your back right now, and I'd be damned if something happened to you because of me."

Betty understood what he was saying but the only thing she could focus on was the fact he had called her his girlfriend. Jughead searched Betty's eyes, "Betts?" She couldn't reply, she had thousands of thoughts rushing through her mind. The girl next door Betty was weighing the pros and cons of their relationship at a mile a minute and she couldn't process his words, all she saw was his lips moving.

"Betty? Did that change your mind about how you feel about me?"

The vulnerability in his voice was what broke her from her trance. She immediately reached forward and grabbed his larger hand in her smaller one, "You called me your girlfriend?" Jughead looked away from the blonde girl in front of him, her face betraying her and showing her feelings written all over it. Jughead knew she didn't oppose to it but it didn't make him feel any better. He hadn't realized he called her that, it just happened, it felt natural.

"Well, you're mine, Betty." He stated, quietly but firmly, "It's too late for you to back out now."

Betty smirked at him trying to regain his alpha-male persona, "Well good, because I wasn't going to leave anyways." Jughead couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his lips, his green eyes twinkling slightly as he lifted her into his lap. She placed her hands on his chin and captured his stare, "And no, Juggie. That couldn't ever change the way I feel about you. I shouted at my mother and slapped Veronica, you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

He smirked deeper and kissed her forehead, "I wouldn't dare try. It's me and you against Riverdale, Juliet."

"What are we, Bonnie and Clyde?"

He shook his head, "Nah, we're better. Betty and Jughead."

Betty laughed and Jughead watched how her nose wrinkled when she laughed, he swore right there and then he fell in love with the girl in his arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for the feedback guys! Sorry for the four day wait, I been busy. But here it is, I made it longer to make up for the wait!**


	19. Deja Vu

Reverie

"So how did you and Jug even meet?"

Betty closed her locker with a slam, she looked over at the light skinned female and gave her a small smile. Over the past few days Betty had been able to breathe, she noticed Veronica had been quiet and wasn't starting any drama, and she never had to worry about Archie anyway. She took the quiet time to focus on the competition the Vixens had coming up, and also took the time to get to know the other Serpents that came to Riverdale High.

Betty shrugged her shoulders, "It just happened."

Toni being one of them. She was quiet at first, Betty figured she just didn't trust her, she was fine with that because she understood how hard it was to put your trust into someone you didn't know. However, the more they spoke the more talkative she became. She was especially curious in Betty's personal life, and Betty didn't want to offend Toni so she answered –vaguely, but still answered. She was one of Jughead's friends after all.

Toni nodded her head, her pink and brown hair bouncing. "Its cool that Jug found a girl. Its about time," she trailed off as she looked over her shoulder at the guy they were talking about. Betty followed her gaze and saw her boyfriend walking towards them, flannel shirt around his waist, black jeans, leather jacket. He had all of a sudden become one of the hottest guys in the school according to the hot or not list in the female bathroom, and she wasn't sure if that made her proud or annoyed.

Jughead approached the girls and threw a strong arm around Betty's shoulders, "Toni," he greeted with a head nod. She smiled in return, "I have to run I'll catch up with you guys at lunch." She took off down the corridor before the new couple could reply to her. Betty narrowed her eyes but brought her attention to the male beside her once she felt his hand on her ass.

"As for you," he whispered deeply. Betty felt her heart race at the way he spoke, he backed her up until her back was pressed up against the cool metal of the locker. His lips skimmed over her own, and trailed down until they found their favourite spot on her neck. He pressed soft butterfly kisses on the hickies that decorated her neck. His favourite thing was to see Betty marked, he loved the reaction guys had when they saw she was already claimed. Betty was his, and he wasn't going to share.

He reached down her side, grabbing her thigh and lifting her leg, she instantly hooked it around his waist. "Juggie, we're in the hall. People are watching," she whispered. Her cheeks a deep shade of red once her mind unfogged and she was able to think clearly. He smirked and placed a ghosting kiss on her lips, leaving her whimper for more. "Let them watch, they could learn a thing or two."

He placed his free hand on the locker by her head, affectively caging her in. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Déjà vu, huh?" She looked away, recalling the day they first met and how he had her pinned up like this on a row of lockers.

Betty's blush deepened, "Who knew you'd become so important to me."

"I did. I knew what I wanted from the moment I saw you, babe. It was only a moment of time before I had you."

He lowered his head and captured her lips in a quick but passionate kiss. Jughead had a power over Betty, a power so intense she hated the fact he had it. With just a simple touch he was able to light her entire body on fire, no person had ever been able to do that to her. She whimpered as he removed his lips from hers and she felt the grin playing on his lips.

"Eager, huh?"

When it came to other people, like Veronica or Archie and his gang of idiots Betty had such a confident personality. She knew how to defend herself, being with Jughead did that to her. Long gone was the girl who took everyone's crap and molded herself to be the version that everyone wanted her to be. She was now this vibrant, confident light that knew what she wanted and wouldn't settle for anything other than that.

Except for when it came to the King himself. He had that power to turn her into clay, she was powerless when it came to him. She didn't mind though, he never took advantage of her or tried to turn her into something she didn't want. He wasn't like Archie.

"You're lucky we're at school," she said quietly. Hoping it didn't sound as desperate as she felt. Jughead quirked an eyebrow and made a noise sounding like a chortle, "Yeah? Or else what, Betts? What would you have done if we weren't at school?"

She pressed their bodies together, his eyes giving away more emotion than the stony look he had on his face. The bulge in his pants not helping his situation. She smirked this time, "Well, according to our friend down there, you know damn well what I would be doing."

Jughead's eyes clouded and he lowered his head, "When school is done, we're going to my place and you're not leaving." She chuckled and dared to push his buttons further, "Yeah? What are you going to do, Juggie?" She teased, her minty breath hitting his lips. "Lock me in your bedroom?"

He licked his lips and spoke, his voice harsh, "Don't tempt me, babe."

Betty felt her core heat and knew she should stop the tease, but before she could the bell went off signalling the start of first period. She rolled her eyes and Jughead stood straight, his face going back to normal as if nothing happened. She watched as he threw an arm around her and kissed her cheek, "Get to class. I'll see you at lunch, I won't be here until then."

Betty was curious, she couldn't help it. She knew Jughead liked his privacy though, especially when it came to Southside business, and she didn't want to take that away from him. So, she nodded her head in understanding, "I'll see you then, Juggie."

The blonde watched the most important guy in her life walk away and disappear into the crowd of students, after he walked her to her first class. She sighed to herself before she entered the class room. "Miss. Cooper, you're late."

Never in her life did she think she'd hear those words, it took a minute for it to register before she nodded her head and let out a small apology before sitting in the back of the class. The fact her friends, or ex friends, were assholes didn't change the fact they had nearly every class together. From her seat in the back she had view of Archie, Veronica, Kevin, and Cheryl. She wasn't surprised when she saw Archie with a hand so high up Veronica's skirt, that at first glance they'd be guilty. Veronica was just staring at him with the most obnoxious heart eyes she ever saw.

Kevin sat in between the couple and herself, he was a neutral ground. He didn't respect what they did, but he had been friends with Archie before Veronica came around, and of course Kevin and Betty had always been tight. He didn't want to lose either of their friendships. Cheryl had taken up residence beside Betty once she saw her walk into class. She got a few dirty looks from the jocks but she took it like a champ.

"Can you believe them?" She scoffed.

Betty rolled her eyes, she came to terms that her friend and boyfriend were backstabbers but she didn't want to see them making out. She turned to Cheryl, "I need competition day to come faster."

The red head nodded in agreement. Cheryl took a moment to look at Betty before whispering, "I'm happy you're happy, Betty. Of course, at first, I sided with Jay Jay and those idiots; I was confused as to why you would even think about tarnishing your reputation for a Snake. Whether or not you got cheated on, you still had a very reputable reputation around Riverdale."

The blonde girl just watched in confusion as Cheryl continued to rant. "But then I understood. You don't care what people think, and that's very inspiring Betty. Veronica isn't a queen, hello…" she trailed off as she waved her hand down her body, "But still, for her to do that to you was way out of line and such a shitty thing to do. I so applaud you for this," she stated, a broad smile on her face.

"Thanks Cheryl, that's real nice of you."

Cheryl was the odd friend Betty made. If she gained anything from this experience it would be Cheryl Blossom, as weird as that sounded. "So, I spoke to daddy yesterday and I asked him if I could throw a Halloween party," she said excitedly. Betty knew exactly where this was going.

"Obviously he said ok, he'll be away at a Syrup convention anyway. Something about checking out the competition, as if we have any. But, as you know the competition is a few days before Halloween I think it would be a great way to wind down from our win, because we will win. I want to invite you and your boyfriend –Jughead is his name?" Betty nodded and Cheryl's smile only grew.

"Yes, well him too. I want him to know Cheryl Blossom is on his side."

Betty knew Cheryl had good intentions and it warmed her heart, but she doubted Jughead would be down to go to a high school party.

* * *

 **Here's the next one! Thanks for all the feedback!**


	20. Pops Diner

Reverie

"I seriously doubt Jug would be into this party, Betty."

Betty shrugged her shoulders. She knew this girl knew Jughead longer than she had, definitely. Though, she found it very hard to believe anybody knew him as well and as deep as she did. Jughead and she had talked intimately too often for Betty not to think she was nearly an expert on the male. However, she didn't voice her opinion, instead she just fingered the red and white striped straw that lay idly between her pink lips.

She sent Jughead a text nearing the end of the school day, asking him to meet her at Pops after school. He didn't show up to lunch because of his 'business', Betty could only roll her eyes at that, but still she didn't push. He told her he wouldn't be back in time and she had come to terms with that. Dating the leader of a gang wasn't easy but she was willing to go through it for him.

He did let her know he would be at Pops after school, and he would meet her there. After offering her a ride, and not by him but by one of his loyal followers, he finally gave up when she continued to decline him. He just told her to be safe and he'd see her soon. It just so happened Toni was already at Pops when Betty arrived, she wasn't surprised, Pops was a very popular hangout place with the teens of Riverdale. Southside or Northside, Pops was the place to be. Therefore, once the two females made eye contact, Betty offered her a seat and Toni hurriedly accepted.

The blonde wasn't in much a conversation mood, with anyone besides Jughead at least, at the moment. So, the best she could offer when Toni ranted on and on about things Betty really didn't care about were shoulder shrugs and head nods. Did she feel bad? Not really. She barely knew this girl, but she did promise Jughead to get to know his friends better and that's what she was going to do. "I mean, I even doubt if I'm going. It's just not a Serpents scene, you know?"

Betty smiled and nodded.

It was the engine of a motorcycle that ripped her attention away from the chatty female in front of her. She could hear a thousand bike motors running, but she'd always be able to distinguish which one belonged to her man. She watched as he effortlessly hopped off the bike, and entered the diner. Eyes on him, whether out of disgust or envy, he captured everyone's attention.

"Juggie," she said breathlessly. She stood immediately once he approached the booth, and it wasn't a second later he had his muscled arm around her waist pulling her into him. He kissed her soundlessly on her lips before grumbling, "I missed you so much, babe."

Betty blushed a deep shade of red. She wasn't embarrassed by Jughead, not at all. It's just she was still getting used to public displays of affection, at school was one thing but out in public with grown and young people around, in a very popular spot? It was still new. Betty gripped his leather clad arm and bit her lip, "I missed you too, Juggie."

He narrowed his eyes and removed her bottom lip from her teeth, "You know what that does to me." She nodded quickly before releasing her lip completely. Toni cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Hey, Jug."

Jughead finally looked away from Betty and locked eyes with the brunette sitting across from them, he gave her a curt nod, "What are you doing here?" She laughed sarcastically, "Well thanks for the warm welcome. You know, just thought I could hang around. I guess not."

Jughead rolled his eyes at her theatrics, "You know what I mean, Toni. Aren't you supposed to be in the Southside right now? You never hang around Riverdale longer than you have to. What's going on?" Toni shrugged her shoulders this time, playing with the headphones around her neck as she picked at the boat of French fries in front of her. She didn't like being questioned, but she knew when Jughead Jones asked you answered one way or another.

"I was just here for some fries, I heard they're the best in town. Figured I'd try it out, you know?" She gestured towards the fries in front of her, "I saw Betty here, decided to keep her company until something better came along. I guess, you did." Jughead nodded and grabbed a handful of fries from her boat. He led Betty to the seat of the booth and the two sat, "Well Pops never disappoints with his French fries, so you're right."

Toni forced a smile, "Yeah, well…have fun, guys. I'm going to head out, I have things to do." Betty smiled, "Bye, Toni. It was nice talking to you."

The brunette chuckled and shook her head, "Talking to me? Betty that's the most words you said to me since I sat down in this booth. But alright, I'll see you at school." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the diner. Betty frowned deeply, she didn't realize Toni noticed and if she did notice she didn't understand why she didn't say anything to her, she would've paid attention if it meant that much to the brunette.

"So? What's up?"

Betty turned her attention to the guy beside her and smiled, "So, my competition is coming up."

Jughead nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes, in less than two weeks. I remembered, remember I said I'll be there? You get one plus one to bring and I already reserved the day for you." Betty quirked an eyebrow, "The day? It's two days, Jug." He sighed deeply, "Yeah, well the day after your competition I have something to do." Betty opened her eyes widely in annoyance but quickly changed her expression before Jughead could catch it.

She was too late, "What's that face for?"

She shook her head slowly, "Nothing. I get it, you have things to do."

Jughead took her hands in his and made her look him in the face, "Betts, tell me what's up. I don't like the fact you feel like you can't talk to me. I want you to be able to feel like you can tell me anything, no matter what." Betty looked at him, she searched his eyes and couldn't find a trace of a lie, she sighed deeply before removing her hands from his larger ones and resting her elbow on the table.

"I just feel like lately you're always running off doing some sort of 'business'. I mean, I understand you have to run a gang," she whispered the last word as if, if anyone heard her they'd be stoned. "But, I'm your girlfriend now, right Jughead? I don't want to sound clingy because I know you don't want that, but I would like for you to spend at least my competition time with me. That's why I've invited you in the first place."

Jughead watched his girlfriend's face change through so many emotions as she spoke and instantly felt like a jerk. He had no idea she felt that way and he realized he should've been more considerate, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. You're right. This relationship is give and take and I can't keep leaving you hanging like that. I'm going to be there for you, no matter what. I'll do my business things after school, or after we are done spending time together. It can wait, you can't."

Betty had to try hard to stifle the smile that threatened to play on her lips, "Really?" Jughead nodded, "Of course. Anything for my girl."

The satisfied blonde leaned in and kissed his lips, "Thank you." Jughead shook his head, "No. Don't thank me for doing something a boyfriend should already do. That's like thanking a fish for swimming. I want you to know you can come to me about anything, and I won't judge you or make you feel less of yourself. I'd do anything for you, Juliet." Betty smiled widely and clapped her hands excitedly, "I'm so glad you said that."

The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes accusingly, "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret those words?"

"Because you might," she grinned wider. "You said you'd do anything for me, and after we win our competition, Cheryl is throwing a party at her house. Everyone is invited."

"Ok?"

Betty sighed and gave him a look, "Everyone, Juggie. Even you, even your Serpent friends. Everyone. I want you to come with me, as my date. It's a Halloween party so you could dress up if you'd like." Jughead gave her a look, "Do I look like the type of guy to dress up?"

"I mean…"

"No. I don't."

Betty chuckled, "So? What do you say?"

Jughead leaned in and kissed her nose, "Anything for my girl."

* * *

 **20 reviews until the next one.**


	21. Halloween I

Reverie

"Betty, you look fine."

Kevin sat on Betty's pastel yellow duvet, watching as she altered her outfit once more. Kevin considered himself a loyal guy, he was loyal to whoever he needed to be loyal to at least. He had known Betty for the better part of his life, their friendship was going on to fifteen years. Archie didn't join their circle until he moved in to the house in front of Betty. He had been friends with Archie for nearly thirteen years. Was he jealous that Betty gave Archie more of her attention when he arrived? Maybe. But he was used to it, he was more of the wall flower where as his friends were the main characters. He didn't mind.

But now, his whole circle was being broken into factions and he found it harder and harder to deal with it. Veronica, he didn't owe much loyalty to. She was only added because of Betty, and now Betty and she weren't on speaking terms. Once Kevin really thought about it, Betty was the only thing that pretty much made everyone like Veronica. Without Betty flanking Veronica, Veronica didn't seem too appealing.

"Ok, ok, I'm done. We can go."

Kevin sighed in relief and stood to his feet.

Cheryl Blossom was throwing a Halloween party, and he knew it was going to be the biggest party of the year. She didn't often throw parties, but when she did they were a blowout. "Finally, let's go. We have heads to turn." Betty shot him a look and he only gave her an accusing look, "Well don't try to be modest for me, B. Do you see what you're wearing? You're clearly trying to garner someone's attention," he called her out. Betty dressed up as a cop, it was classic but you couldn't go wrong. She was in a black skin-tight leather skirt and a dark blue corset that pushed up ample cleavage. Her stomach showing and her legs were a mile long. She had on black suede thigh-high heel boots, and a fake cop badge on her chest and a black cop hat on her head. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were as red as possible.

Betty blushed, "Ok. Maybe I am, but it's only Jughead's attention. I couldn't care any less for anyone else's." She told him firmly, she couldn't have people thinking she was trying to get Archie's attention still. She wasn't. If Betty was being honest, she was over him. Jughead showed her what it felt like to be loved and to be treated like a Queen, she understood what her worth was and realized she was only settling for less when it came to Archie. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

She wished Veronica and Archie all the best, but she couldn't forgive them for their betrayal. At least not yet.

Riverdale wasn't a very cold place, it rained sometimes, but it was mostly warm throughout the seasons. The worst it ever got was in January and February, the winter months. So, Betty was ecstatic the walk to Cheryl's house was pleasantly warm. Especially for her costume. "I can never get over how big the Blossom manor is," Kevin said more to himself than to anyone else. Betty still nodded in agreement. Cousins or not, she couldn't ever get used to it.

She looked as Kevin put on his masquerade mask, "I still don't know what you're supposed to be." Kevin just chuckled, "I'll just tell them I'm supposed to be a masked man. Simple." Betty smirked, "Classy."

Taking her hand Kevin led them into the large house. The bass of the loud music immediately surging through their bodies. Strobe lights, and fog machines making it difficult to see, "She really went all out, huh?" Betty shouted over the music. Kevin didn't reply. "Where is your boy-toy supposed to be meeting you?"

Betty shrugged, "He said he'd be here later. He had to deal with some business before he came." She informed him, "I don't mind. You can go find Joaquin, I'll be fine. Besides, Cheryl and I are going to be making our speech soon." Kevin saluted, "Find me if you need me, B."

Betty nodded and watched as he ran off.

A lot had changed within the last week and a half. After she asked Jughead to come to the party and he agreed, things seemed to move in a routine. She'd go over to Jughead's house after school, he even gave her a spare key of her own. They'd chat and maybe indulge in some less than innocent acts, and then fall asleep. He'd drive her home in the middle of the night, and she'd wake up and go to school the next morning.

They'd meet up at school –everyone was used to their relationship by now. Some still stared, and some females were crushing on Jughead a lot more noticeably now, but no one ever did anything. Archie and Veronica would glare from their table in the corner, alongside Reggie and Chuck and whoever wanted to join them. But they wouldn't care. Betty enjoyed the Serpent's attention and friendship a lot more than she did Veronica's. They were really nice people.

The only one who threw her off was Toni, she started to actually listen to Toni now. She'd participate in conversation, and whenever Toni spoke it was some fact about Jughead or she was asking Betty a personal question. Every time Betty tried to ask Jughead what her deal was, the topic would change. She knew something was between them in the past, and she knew she shouldn't pry but she couldn't help it.

Veronica was on her best behaviour. She showed up to each practice, ten minutes early and was already warmed up when it was time to start and she hadn't bothered Betty since she confronted her at her house. Betty liked it better that way, she didn't enjoy fighting Veronica but she would if she had to. She and Cheryl –despite being cousins, had become really good friends as well. On multiple occasions, they had gone shopping together or went for manicures. They really bonded over conspiring over Veronica. It was almost evil.

"I see you decided you were brave enough to show your face, huh?"

Betty rolled her eyes as she heard his voice, "Nice to see you too, Archie." She didn't really expect him to approach her, she thought he would've steered clear from her. Though, she realized Jughead wasn't around so he felt like it was safe. He only cemented her thought with his next sentence, "Oh, no attitude now that your bodyguard isn't around?"

Betty just chuckled and continued to sip on the drink in her hand, "Do you have something to do? I don't know, like Veronica maybe?" She asked sweetly. Archie frowned, he didn't like the fact he didn't bother her anymore.

Lately he felt confused, he didn't like Betty. He loved her at one point, but over time it faded. She was too safe. But now, he saw her and she was completely changed. A complete one eighty. This Betty turned him on, this Betty intrigued him. "Jealous, Betty? Don't you wish it was you underneath me?" Betty laughed, she really didn't mean to but she couldn't help it.

The ginger was offended, what was so funny?

"Wow, you can't help yourself, can you? You're just some self-centered pig." She spat in amusement. "I'm so glad that bullet was dodged." She smiled to herself. She refused to let him get to her.

"You're one to talk, look at you." He started, hell bent on hurting her feelings now, "You start hanging out with a criminal and all of a sudden you think you're some sex kitten. You really think we don't see through your act, Elizabeth, well we can." He said harshly. Betty just smiled widely, "It really bothers you that I'm not the girl you once knew, huh?"

Archie glared daggers at her but then softened his face, he stepped closer to her. "Betty listen…" he trailed off, "I'm sorry."

She couldn't lie, he threw her off. Why was he all of a sudden apologizing? Wasn't he just trying to shred her to bits? "What do you want Archie?" Archie just sighed, "I want to apologize for saying what I did." He stepped closer to her. He placed a hand on her waist and immediately Betty felt her skin crawl, "Don't touch me!" She shouted and tried to push him away but his grip steeled.

"Archie, let me go." She said sternly.

Archie didn't listen. "I know you came here to get my attention, well, you have it. Let's go somewhere quiet, V is around here somewhere. She won't notice I'm gone for a few minutes. Let's just…" he trailed off, "Let's just bang it out for the last time."

Betty's mouth fell, what was wrong with this man? Was he delusional? "I would never dare to be in a room alone with you, Archie!" She shouted as she thrashed around in his hands trying to get away from him. Before she could though, Archie smashed his cold chapped lips on hers.

" _You're so damn beautiful."_

 _Betty blushed as she stood in the sunlit room, covered in only Jughead's black button up shirt. He lay perched up against the headboard of his bed, only in boxers as he bit on his lip and admired her beauty. She had spent the weekend at his place, and he couldn't remember the last time they left the bedroom._

 _Jughead never saw himself as a domestic type of guy, but once he met Betty he knew everything in his life was going to change. Including this. Once he had her, he never wanted her to go. She was going to be his for forever. "Come here." Betty knew to follow his instructions without question, unless she wanted to be difficult. She crawled over to him, slowly taunting him with the cleavage that peeked out of his shirt._

" _You look better in my clothes than I do, Cooper."_

" _Yeah?"_

 _He nodded and guided her to straddle his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her neck fully exposed to the hungry man. He licked his lips once he saw the fading marks on her neck, he traced one specific one. The memory of the night he made that mark etched into both of their brains permanently._

" _You remember when I gave this to you?" Jughead asked her, his voice husky and deep. Betty nodded slowly, "Yes," she whispered. "It was the best night of my life," she admitted shyly, looking away from him. Jughead captured her chin and turned her head to look at him, "It was mine too, Betty."_

 _Of course, Betty remembered the night it was the most special night of her life. She came home –to Jughead's house, from hanging out with Kevin and when she thought she would be met with an empty house because Jughead told her he would be out all night, she was instead met with rose petals on the floor and soft music playing throughout the house. Following the petal path, she found Jughead dressed a casual black shirt and black jeans that didn't look too worn. Her eyes watered at the sight._

 _Their—his bedroom, was decorated romantically. And in the corner, was a hot dinner for two. That night, Jughead made love to her for the first time. That memory would forever be burned in her brain._

" _I'm the only one that can touch you like that, from now on." He told her, "Only I can kiss you here," he touched her soft lips. "You'll always be mine, Elizabeth Cooper." He told her sincerely. Betty's eyes watered at his words, "I'll only ever want to be yours, Jughead Jones."_

"What the fuck?!"

Betty saw Veronica before Archie did, and when he saw her his face turned red. Not only was the attention of nearby partygoers now on the threesome, but he saw motorcycles starting to gather at the front of the house. Indicating the Serpents arrived. "What, Ronie? Let's go." He tried to push her away.

Veronica glared at him, "Let's go? What do you mean 'lets go'? Why were you two just kissing?" She yelled in a shrill voice. Betty felt anger and sadness and she couldn't hold it in, she felt her fingers curling into a tight fist but fought against it. Instead she slapped Archie in the face and grabbed his collar, not really budging him but still shaking him up, "Don't you ever try that shit again, Archie. I will literally let Jughead kill you."

Archie glared at her. His choice now creeping up on him, realizing what he had done.

"So your boyfriend isn't around and then you decide to try to attack mine, Betty?"

Betty looked at Veronica, the irony in the situation not lost on her. Veronica couldn't be serious, "Oh really, V?" She spat the nickname out like it was poison, "You of all people are talking about backstabbing best friends? Can we take a minute to realize what really happened here? If anyone here is a slut it's you, don't you dare try to bring me down to your level."

Veronica was quiet for a moment, taking in what Betty had said and also embarrassed at the fact everyone at the party was now watching. She saw the leather jacket gang approaching and knew she was out numbered. "Looks like your trash collector boyfriend is arriving right on time. Lucky for you, huh B? Now you can put up this act you always do when he's around. You would like to think you're important but you're not. You're only important until you attach your name to someone else's. Without me, without Archie, and even without this fucking snake," she pointed to Jughead who was now by Betty, "You're nothing." She smirked in finality.

Betty felt the tears in her eyes. She couldn't let Veronica get to her anymore, she didn't deserve this. She took a shaky breath and nodded her head. Her wavy hair bouncing as she did. She didn't get this dressed up for it to only go to waste.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jughead's voice boomed. Betty shook her head and put a hand to his chest, "Nothing, don't worry." Betty walked away and towards Cheryl.

At one point she felt bad for what they were going to do, but now, she didn't care. Veronica was a bitch and she deserved whatever she got. Betty grabbed Cheryl's arm and dragged her towards the small stage in the room. It was time.


	22. Halloween II

Reverie

Once upon a time, Betty was better than this. She wouldn't ever stoop to Cheryl Blossom's level, she knew Cheryl—despite being her cousin, was a very malicious and manipulative person. Though, this wasn't a few months ago, she wasn't the pushover Betty everyone knew her to be anymore. She was new, and she felt amazing.

So, she dragged a grinning Cheryl onto the miniature stage in the room. A confused Jughead watching, and a horrified Archie and Veronica standing in the shadows. She knew this was her time to fight back, she wasn't going to let them ruin her life anymore.

"Excuse me!"

The feedback in the mic was loud, and it caught everybody's attention. The music was cut, and the crowd looked at the two females. Cheryl took the mic, "Hi, as you all know my name is Cheryl Blossom, and I'm here with a very special friend. You all know her as Betty Cooper, I know her as family." Her smile wide. "We have a very special message today, for a very special someone."

Betty took the mic as a projector screen lowered behind her. "Over the past few weeks I know you've all heard rumors in regard to myself, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie. Some of them weren't true, while some were. I'm here to clear up any type of rumor."

The angered blonde saw the fear in her former friend's eyes, and the anger as well. She loved the feeling of having the upper hand and she didn't ever want to give it up. "At the start of the year, I believed everything was going well. I was dating my long-time crush, Archie Andrews. We loved each other, all was great."

Jughead's jaw twitched as the words his girlfriend spoke.

"I had my best friend, Veronica with me as well. She was like a sister, I could talk to her about anything." She gestured towards the couple who looked embarrassed. Betty sighed, "But I soon realized, our relationship – both mine and Veronica's as well as Archie's, was becoming strained. Though, I never knew why. I suppose the clues were all around me, the late-night calls, the mysterious markings on the necks. Continuously coming to Vixen practice late," she said as if she were trying to figure out a mystery.

"But it wasn't until I met Jughead, everything became clear. Alas, everything good must end—Archie was cheating on me. But with who? No, it couldn't be. That didn't make any sense, she wouldn't do that to me….would she?"

Cheryl grabbed the mic, "And she did!" she shouted in an accusatory tone, "Not only did she sleep with her best friend's boyfriend, she betrayed her trust. And made us all –the vixens, look horrible." She said in a dramatic tone, "It wasn't long ago we traveled out of state for our competition and while there Veronica, who had been absent majority of the practices we had or late, didn't know half of the steps. It was a miracle we even placed." Cheryl wiped an imaginary tear away.

"I know some of you have chosen sides, team Betty or team Veronica. Well, for those of you who don't know the truth. I'm here to show you." Betty turned towards the projector screen and watched as the mini clip came into view.

"This is who you want as a football captain, Archie Andrews? The boy who wields weapons and attempts murder in his own school's library?" The clip played of the day Archie, Chuck, and Reggie attacked Jughead.

"Or Veronica, the IT girl from New York with no shortage of money." The clip changed to Archie and Veronica sneaking into the janitor's closet, "Or the girl who sleeps with her best friend's boyfriend," the clip changed to Veronica consoling Betty by her lockers, "And pretends she's completely on her side."

The drunken students started to boo at the couple, and Veronica felt the tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe Betty had publicly humiliated her like this, she thought they were finally making amends. She was wrong.

"That is who I present to you, Riverdale High. The people who constantly point accusatory fingers at the students from Southside High, but the whole while they were the snakes themselves."

Betty walked off the stage with her head held high. Cheryl grabbed up the fallen mic and directed her attention to a crying Veronica, "And as if you didn't already know. You're being officially kicked off the River Vixens."

The music turned back up and the students started to party all over again. Almost immediately forgetting the information they just retained. Betty walked up to Jughead and before he could say anything she was being spun around by the arm, roughly.

"You frigid bitch!"

Betty wasn't fazed.

"Yes, Veronica?"

"How could you even do that to me, B? I thought were healing? I thought we would be friends again!" She exclaimed. Betty only gave her a look that made Veronica's blood freeze, "Friends? Seriously, Veronica? After you purposely slept with my boyfriend for months, and when I confided in you –which gave you multiple chances to come clean, you sat there silently and consoled me. Telling me over and over again, that our relationship would be better. That he loves me, that this was just a rough patch that would pass." She shouted, the partygoers now looking at them again.

"You Veronica are the frigid bitch! You don't even see how much you hurt me, and how much damage you have done because once again Veronica is making it all about her. Veronica is making sure she gets to play the victim role. Well no, Lodge. You won't be playing it this time, you ae the villain, you are the monster. You were the backstabbing bitch who couldn't keep her legs closed long enough to think about if what she was doing was worth ruining her friendship with the only person in this damn world who gave a genuine fuck about you!" Betty didn't realize she was crying until Jughead dragged her away from the recording cellphones.

He brought her to an empty corner of the house and took her chin in his hand, "Betts…"

She just shook her head, removing his hold on her, "I want to go home, Jughead." He just sighed, "Are you alright? Tell me you're alright." Betty only nodded her head once, afraid to speak.

"I just want to go home," her voice was quiet.

He nodded, "Ok. Let me just tell the gang we're leaving; can you give me a second?" He asked her, searching her eyes. She nodded quickly and turned away from him, embarrassed at her outburst.

Jughead kissed her forehead before disappearing. Betty knew this was what she needed, she finally got her closure, and Veronica and Archie had finally become a chapter she could put behind herself. They were no longer involved in her life and she could move forward with Jughead now. She made that very clear tonight. She exhaled deeply and rested her head against the wall. Watching as Veronica and Archie quickly brushed past and left the party. Good, she hoped they were miserable together.

Jughead had nearly finished rounding up the Serpents, when he was stopped by Toni.

"Some party, huh?" She chuckled.

Jughead just gave her a quick smirk and a nod, "Couldn't expect much else from Northsiders." She folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow, "Well one of those Northsiders was your girlfriend."

The tall male gave her a curious look, not understanding what she was implying, "If you haven't seen it already, Betty has been more of a Southsider than anything else these past few weeks." "So that's all it takes then?" She pressed, "Date the leader, defend the Serpents once, and change your appearance?"

Jughead felt his blood boiling and his patience wearing thin, "Watch what you say, Toni." He grumbled.

"No. I'm really curious, Juggie," she mocked the nickname. "I've spoken to her about her life these past few weeks and I've learned a lot, about her personal life and whatever else she offered up. There is absolutely no compatibility there between you two, so what is it? Hmm? What is it that's attracted you to her? Is it the perfect white picket fenced life that you wanted? Is this some sort of redemption?" She pushed him.

"Damn it Toni!" He said viciously, "You know I respect you so I'd never hurt you but you watch your damn mouth, you hear me? You don't talk to or about Betty like that. That's my woman, and you can get behind it or leave. You know nothing about her so keep her damn name out of your mouth." He said darkly.

Toni scoffed, "You don't even know what attracted you to her in the first place, do you?" She asked him quietly, "Was it preference? Is that why you casted me to the side like I was nothing?"

Jughead glanced at her, unsure of what to say.

"What, you fuck me once and then I'm suddenly of no use to you? I'm just someone to drive your current flavour of the week around?" She gave him a hurt smile. "That's real low, Jughead Jones."

"You and I never were going to work out, Toni. We're too much alike." He told her honestly, "You were great, at the time. But I couldn't see myself spending my life with you, not with you."

The words hurt her and she knew he meant it. She nodded, "Good to know, Jones."

From the corner of her eyes she saw Betty walk up, and in a split moment of hurt, rage, and embarrassment she pulled Jughead's collar down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Full view of Betty.

Jughead immediately pushed her away, harder than he intended. Rage glowing in his eyes as he gave her a glare that cut through her mocha skin. "Jughead?" He heard Betty's soft voice.

Jughead turned to his sad girlfriend and walked towards her, apologetic eyes. "Betty…come let's go home."

"You—You were kissing Toni?"

"She kissed me." He told her truthfully, "I pushed her away, you saw that right?" His voice was soft.

She nodded, she didn't have the energy to fight. Nor the will. She just wanted to go home, she'd deal with Toni—another sleazy friend, another day.

So would Jughead.


	23. Epilogue

**Hi, I know – you all hate me. I don't blame you.**

 **Being completely honest, I fell off of Riverdale. After the first season, it got weird and the plot started going all over the place. I used to watch each episode live, now I didn't even remember the show existed until Luke Perry died, RIP Luke. So, instead of leaving the story open ended, I'm going to close it off with an Epilogue. I find that to be better than leaving it discontinued, because I know I won't be able to finish it off in chapters. My hearts not into Riverdale anymore.**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Reverie

 **Epilogue**

"Are you ready, Betty?"

Betty looked herself over in her vanity mirror and smiled, she had gone through so much and finally she was here. She placed the blue cap on her head and looked at her mother, "Yes."

"Great, we'll be in the car waiting."

She watched her mother walk away from her, and she couldn't help but smile at her mom's retreating form. After the night of the Halloween party –that felt like years ago, Jughead brought her home. She was a crying mess, and of course her mom blamed him for making her daughter cry. It didn't take long for Betty to break down and yell at her mother, informing her of everything. From Veronica's betrayal and Archie's manipulativeness, his cheating.

Alice felt terrible. She forced her daughter to be friends with them, not knowing they were the ones breaking her daughter. Much like she was doing. In the stories Betty shared, it was clear the hero of every single one was the man leaning against his motorcycle nonchalantly. Alice frowned deeply, she had been so against Jughead because she knew who his father was, FP Jones. Her ex-lover. She knew the Jones' men were amazing smooth-talkers and could have many females at their feet if they wanted.

She supposed the Jones' men were just weak against the Cooper women. She waved the boy over and invited him in for a cup of tea. That was the beginning of their mutual agreement, as long as he treated Betty like the Queen she was – Alice wouldn't try to stop them from seeing each other. She was hesitant at first, but once she noticed the way her daughter's smile reached her eyes and the way Betty opened up to her, she couldn't deny it was the best decision she made.

Looking at her reflection once more, she ran her hand through her wavy hair. She trimmed it, it reached the middle of her back now. As a compromise for her mother, she put the red lipstick down and picked up a pinky nude.

Today was graduation, and after she'd be going to New York with Jughead. To start a new life, no more Serpents, just them two.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the class of 2019!"

There were cheers and applause and nearly everyone threw their hats into the air. She grinned and squealed once two arms wrapped around her waist spinning her in the air. She was so proud of him, he had graduated as well, and they were both free to start their own lives.

"We did it, Juliet," he kissed under her ear and she smirked, "I'm so proud of you, Juggy," she told him honestly. Due to alphabetical order, they were seated away from each other and neither could wait to get alone time.

Someone behind them cleared their throat, "Congratulations, Betty…you too Jughead."

The couple turned around and saw Veronica and Archie standing there awkwardly. It took a few months, but after the Halloween party, Veronica had approached Betty in the girl's bathroom at school and broke down crying to her. Telling her how sorry she was, and how she misses their friendship. She knew there was no resurrecting their previous relationship, but she'd take anything she could get. Betty told her the truth, she could never trust her again. That bridge was burned, but she held no more hatred for Veronica. She was obviously off the Vixens, and that was enough for Betty. She was too happy with life to focus on ruining Veronica's anymore, she figured karma would get her.

" _So, we're cool?"_

 _Betty paused and thought about the words, "We're civil."_

 _Then she left._

Turns out, Veronica is going to New York as well. Something about a fashion internship, Archie is staying in Riverdale to help his dad with the shop and then going to the local university on a football scholarship. Betty doubted they'd make it work long distance.

"You too," she smiled politely.

The four stood there awkwardly, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys around in New York sometimes?" Veronica couldn't help but sound hopeful. Betty just nodded, but she doubted it. Archie held out a hand to Jughead, and the taller of the two shook it firmly. Jughead still didn't like Archie, but Betty had begged him to be civil and for her he'd do anything.

Betty turned with Jughead and walked away from her former life, she wasn't bringing that energy with her to New York.

"Cousin!"

Jughead sighed, so close to freedom.

"Cheryl!" Betty turned and hugged her cousin, her one true friend she had within these four walls –aside from Kevin, who couldn't attend graduation because he had to get to Boston early. They'd mail him his diploma.

Turns out Cheryl was an amazing friend and cousin, she always had your back and was crazy loyal. After the Halloween party, she and Toni Topaz became well acquainted. After Jughead tore Toni to shreds for the kissing stunt she pulled, and almost cut the serpent tattoo off her body. Betty pleaded Toni's case, and Toni had approached Betty at school to thank her personally and apologize. Cheryl was with Betty at that moment, and the two women hit it off rather quickly. They were both headed to Los Angeles for the multiple opportunities the city held.

"I hope you weren't just going to leave without saying goodbye?" She asked accusingly.

Betty smiled, "Of course not, have fun in LA with Toni," she whispered as she hugged the red head tightly. Cheryl smiled, "After I become a house hold name, I'll come visit you and Serpent King often in New York. Try not to have any babies."

The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled anyways, "Call me when you reach safely, you leave tomorrow?" Cheryl nodded, "And you leave tonight?" Betty nodded, "Actually, I leave right now."

She gestured to the motorcycle park on the street. Cheryl smirked and looked at Jughead, "Take care of my cousin, Serpent-boy," she teased and brought him into a hug. Despite their completely different personalities, Jughead genuinely did like Cheryl. She was a spitfire, and he admired that.

"Of course," he hugged her back, "Take care of Toni."

"I can take care of myself, Jones," Toni said as she walked up to the group, she smiled, "Congrats guys." They four said their goodbyes and departed for the last time in a long time.

After the traditional photos, hugs, and tears, Alice asked again, "Now are you sure you can't wait till tomorrow?" Betty rolled her eyes and stuffed the blue robe into her backpack, Jughead already waiting for her against his motorcycle. Leather serpent jacket abandoned, and now just a red flannel button up shirt and dark washed out jeans. Alice looked over her daughter, black skinny jeans and red modest t-shirt.

She sighed and nodded, Betty was growing up and she just had to let it happen. Her daughter kissed her cheek, "I love you mom, thank you for everything." Alice hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Elizabeth."

Betty sighed and ran off to meet Jughead, Alice moved to the sidewalk and watched her daughter expertly climb the back of the Jones' bike. It reminded her of how she used to climb FP's. The loud revving of the engine caught her attention, and a few other's.

A fiery redheaded female, a short-tanned woman with a pink streak in her hair, a raven-haired girl, and a copper-haired male. They watched as a part of their lives drove off on the loud bike, large excited smiles on their faces.

The blonde on the back of the bike threw her arms up in the air and grabbed the forgotten blue cap on her head – her wild blonde hair blowing furiously in the wind. She threw it into the air with a squeal and looked back as she saw it float for a few seconds and hit the ground. She hugged Jughead tighter and smiled.

Their lives started now.


End file.
